Life in Disguise
by HElizabethG
Summary: AUish. I know this has been done before but, what if Meredith and Derek were married before coming to SGH? It pretty much follows the story line. MerDer and mentions of Burktina, Huntina and Maddison. Sequel to Just the Past
1. A Hard Day's Night

**A/N: It's back and better than ever! I suggest you read the prequel Just the Past before this one. Just saying. And you should totally review. **

**Disclaimer: I used some of the writer's words. I OWN NOTHING…sadly. **

***

Meredith's eyes shot open. She lay in an uncomfortable place. Looking up, she realized she was on the living room floor of her mother's, newly her, house. She stood up, pulling the lavender blanket around her naked body. Picking an orange pillow off the couch, Meredith dropped it on the bare ass of the dark haired man on her floor. He jolted awake, opening his bright blue eyes. "We have to go," she told him.

"Why don't you come back down here and we'll pick up where we left off?" Derek smiled cockily, sitting up.

No matter how much she wanted to accept that offer she couldn't. "No seriously. I'm late, which isn't what you want to be on your first day of work," she mumbled wrapping the blanket tighter around herself, feeling his eyes boring through the crack in the soft cover. "You're late too. So, I'm going to shower, and when I come back you'll be ready," she stated.

He slipped on his boxers and walked towards his wife, enveloping her in his warm, tight embrace. "We can shower together to save time," he smiled.

"Fine," she fake sighed, beginning to run up the stairs with him chasing her.

***

After showering and getting dressed Meredith and went down to the kitchen. "We're late. Amazing. Thanks a lot," Meredith pouted to Derek who was already standing there.

"How is it my fault? I mean…you were a very willing participant in the shower…" he smirked.

"Shut up Derek," she smacked him playfully. "I need coffee."

"Lets go. I'm not getting blamed for making you later. We'll stop at Starbucks."

She frowned. "Lets go then."

Derek took Meredith's coat from its spot on the chair and held it out for her to put on. Then he grabbed his coat, put it on and grabbed his brief case. He put his hand on the small of her back and kissed her cheek. "Ready," Derek said leading his wife out the door.

***

"Hey Cristina," Meredith said entering the intern locker room speedily. She hurried to her locker located beside Cristina's and began to change into the uniform light blue scrubs.

"You're late," Cristina said in a monotone untying her shoe.

"I know," she grumbled.

"Let me guess, your husband wanted sex," she stated knowingly.

"Maybe," Meredith smiled.

"You two are like rabbits. Remember no glove no love unless you want to be that pregnant intern."

"Thanks Cristina," Meredith said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"Isn't sex supposed to go down hill after marriage?"

"Apparently we're the exception to the rule," she smirked. "Oh, by the way, we aren't telling people," Meredith whispered.

"I get it. A head of department and an intern married, not good. I won't tell," Cristina whispered back.

"Thanks."

"No problem Mer. I mean people are going to hate you when they find out you're Ellis Grey's daughter and you know..."

"You're Ellis Grey's daughter?" a brown haired intern asked.

"Um…uh…yeah," Meredith replied not completely knowing what to say to this total stranger. She turned back to Cristina who was switching into sneakers and chuckling softly. "Only six women out of twenty."

"Yeah. I hear one of them is a model. Seriously, that's gonna help with the respect thing?"

"Sucks that we both got the Nazi."

"You got the Nazi? So did I. At least we'll be tortured together right?" a young looking brown haired intern said taking his stethoscope out of his locker. "I'm George… O'Malley. We met at the…uh… mixer. You had on a black dress with a slit up the side, strappy sandals," he smiled. Meredith and Cristina shared a smirking glance. "Oh, now you think I'm gay. I'm not gay…its just that uh…you know you were, I mean you were very unforgettable. Um…uh," George rambled nervously.

"O'Malley, Yang Grey, Stevens!" a senior resident called out. Cristina and Meredith rushed out of the locker room and were quickly followed by George and another intern.

"Bailey?" Cristina asked the senior resident standing in the doorway.

"End of the hall."

"That's the Nazi?" Cristina asked disbelievingly as they started to make their journey to the end of the hall towards a short black woman dressed homogeneously to them but with a white lab coat adorning her shoulders.

"I thought the Nazi would be a guy," George added.

"I thought the Nazi would be… a Nazi," Meredith shrugged.

"Maybe it is professional jealousy. Maybe she's brilliant and they call her a Nazi because she's jealous… maybe she's nice," a blond haired intern said making her was past Cristina, Meredith and George.

"Let me guess, you're the model," Cristina smirked. The blonde glared at her.

"Hi! I'm Isobel Stevens, but everyone just calls me Izzie," the blonde said extending her hand to the resident as they approached her.

Bailey just looked at her hand and turned towards the rest of her interns. "I have five rules. Memorize them. Rule number one, don't bother sucking up. I already hate you, that's not gonna change," Bailey continued with a tour of the hospital and her other rules until they were paged to the helicopter-landing pad.

***

Meredith had gotten assigned to the most annoying patient Katie Bryce. She was a blonde beauty queen who couldn't keep her mouth shut for more than two seconds. Luckily, the attending on the case, Dr. Preston Burke, seemed nice. She was almost glad she didn't have to work with Derek. She wasn't sure how long being professional would last. After her lunch Meredith went to check on Katie and her parents showed up asking all kinds of questions. She told them she'd find Katie's doctor for them, and went looking for doctor Bailey. She bumped into her in the hallway. "Katie's parents have questions. Do you talk to them or Dr. Burke?"

"Katie belongs to the new attending, Dr. Shepherd," Dr. Bailey said. At the mention of her husbands name her head shot up. "He's over there," she added pointing towards the spot where her husband was standing talking to two other doctors. She made her way over to them slow. He noticed her and gave her a subtle wink.

"Dr. Shepherd, sorry to interrupt, but Dr. Bailey needs you for a consult," Meredith said professionally.

"Of course," he smiled and excused himself and they walked away from the other doctors.

"Katie Bryce." Meredith started. "Fifteen year old female, new onset seizures, intermittent for the past week. She started grand mal seizing in the helicopter and has had one since arrival."

"Okay. How's your day going?" he asked, smiling.

"Dr. Shepherd, you're my attending. You are not supposed to be concerned with how your intern's day is going," she said in her best professional voice. Derek scanned the hallway for onlookers and grabbed Meredith's arm and led her to the nearest stairwell. She looked up and down to check that no one else was there. "Dr. Shepherd," she scolded.

"Dr. Shepherd. You haven't called me that seriously in seven years."

"Dr. Shepherd…"

"Mer just tell me how your day is going."

"We can't do this here," she insisted, shoving him away. Derek gave her his signature 'McDreamy' smile and cocked his head to the side. "Stop looking at me like that!"

"Like what?" he asked innocently.

"Like you've seen me naked."

Derek smirked, taking a step closer. "Ah but I have," he replied.

"Dr. Shepherd!"

"You know, you could just answer my question and save yourself a lot of pestering."

She knew he was relentless and he wouldn't stop until she gave him some sort of answer. "I overheard the other interns talking about my royal inbredness. They don't know that I heard," Meredith said, conceding to his request.

"As long as they don't hold it against you, I think you're okay," Derek smiled reassuringly. "So what room?" he asked becoming professional once again.

"Follow me Dr. Shepherd.

***

Meredith trudged up the stairs. She'd been paged 911 for Katie Bryce. The last time, Katie had just wanted someone to talk to. Pampered pageant girl. After exiting the stairwell she noticed a commotion near Katie's room, and she started to sprint.

She entered the room. Katie was grand mal seizing. Crap. Meredith froze in her tracks. George was already 007 and she could feel she'd be next. People were calling her. She finally told the nurses to administer Phenobarbital. That didn't help and seconds later Katie's heart stopped. She was handed the paddles. Meredith put the paddles to Katie's chest and shocked her. When that didn't work she shouted to charge to 200 then to 300 then to 360 and again. Sinus rhythm. She was okay.

Derek ran into the room. "What happened?" he exclaimed.

"She had a seizure and her heart stopped."

"A seizure and her heart stopped?" Derek interrupted disbelievingly. "You're supposed to be monitoring her," he snapped.

"She was fine when I checked."

"I got her. Just go," Derek said motioning her to leave.

Meredith walked out of the room and down the hall. She heard Bailey yell something at her but she ignored it. She just kept walking. And walking. She burst through the doors of the hospital and ran through the rain to a nearby tree. She started to spit up from the stress of it all. Cristina had been standing by the door because she'd seen Meredith run out. Meredith tried to push past Cristina, but she grabbed Meredith's arm and pulled her to a bench. They sat silently in the rain for a few minutes.

"What's wrong Mer?" Cristina asked in her best 'comforting' voice.

"I'm fine," she snapped.

"Mer, you never throw up," Cristina prodded, "unless you're really drunk."

"It's just been a long day," Meredith sighed.

"Yeah," Cristina sighed as well.

"Derek yelled at me. Well, Dr. Shepherd yelled at me. I get that he's an attending, but the last time he lost his temper at me was in med school when you found me drunk off my ass and making out with what ever that guy's name was."

"Finn," Cristina said, remembering how hurt and distraught her friend had been. "He couldn't have been that bad this time."

"I get that he's the attending and he needs to yell at me sometimes but…" Meredith trailed off.

"But you need to get use to it," Cristina finished.

"I'm just afraid that if the yelling continues and he brings it home… the last time he lost his temper he didn't talk to me for over a week," she said truthfully. "I'm just afraid he'll get use to the yelling," a lone tear fell down Meredith's cheek.

"He's McDreamy, he wont," Meredith couldn't help but laugh.

***

Derek walked into the room, filled to the brim with fresh new interns. He noticed they all looked confused with a hint of terror in their eyes. He did notice the blond sitting next to her Asian friend, averting his glance. "Good morning," Derek began, looking around the room as he spoke. "I'm going to something pretty rare for a surgeon. I'm going to ask interns for help. I've got this kid, Katie Bryce. Right now…she's a mystery…."

He quickly explained the fundamentals of her case and gave his proposal that whoever diagnosed her correctly would get to scrub in with him on her surgery. Looking back towards his wife, he noticed her eyes were still focused elsewhere. He wasn't mad at her as he suspected she believed, but the only way she'd get back on the case is if she earned it.

***

Later in the day, Meredith and Cristina sat on the floor in the research library, books scattered around their scrubs clad legs. They'd teamed up to diagnose Katie under the pretences that Cristina got the surgery if they figured out the mystery. There was nothing she'd want more then to actually perform a surgery beside her husband but there'd be plenty of opportunities in the future.

"Remind me why you're giving me the surgery?" Cristina asked slamming a book shut and shoving it off to the side.

"Because, once people realize we're married, which they will, they'll think he just gave me the surgery because I'm his personal bed warmer," Meredith answered.

"Ok. Whatever," Cristina said, "Better for me. What about an aneurysm?"

"No blood in the CT," Meredith reliped.

"Okay, so there's no trauma, no pregnancy."

"What happens if we can't figure this out? She's never going to turn into a person, never going to know who she really is. She'll just die this shallow wannabe beauty queen."

"This is going to sound awful," Cristina sighed. "But I really wanted that surgery."

"She does rhythmic gymnastics," Meredith said, the beginnings of laughter pulling at her vocal chords. "What is that? I can't even say it…." she laughed and Cristina joined in. Suddenly she pulled Cristina to her feet, dragging her to the door.

"Where are we going?" Christina asked.

"Come on," they ran down the hall and Meredith explained what she was thinking,

"Dr. Shepherd!" Cristina called as Derek was getting on the elevator.

"Yes?" he stepped away from the elevator.

"Katie competes in beauty pageants," Cristina said.

"I know that but we have to save her life anyways," he joked flatly.

Cristina continued. "There's no medical proof of an aneurism…"

"Right…"

"But what if she has an aneurism anyways?" Cristina asked, hopefully.

"There are no signs," Derek shot her down.

"She twisted her ankle a few weeks ago when she was practicing for the pageant…" Meredith said.

"I appreciate you trying to help-"

"When she twisted her ankle she fell. It was so minor that her doctor didn't even mention it when I took her history," Meredith cut in again, "not even a bump on the head, she got right back up, iced her ankle and everything was fine. But she did fall."

"The chances that a minor fall could burst and aneurism are one in a million," Derek began to walk away. He turned back. "Let's go."

"Where?" Cristina asked.

"To find out if Katie is one in one million," he smiled.

Meredith and Cristina shared a smile and followed Derek. They found Katie and got her tested. It turned out she was one in one million. Because of their excellent teamwork, Cristina and Meredith were both allowed to scrub in on their first surgery.

***

After Katie's successful surgery, Meredith and Cristina slumped into chairs by the nearest nurse's station. It was nearing the end of their first 48-hour shift. "You should get some sleep. You look like shit," Cristina commented truthfully.

"I look better than you," Meredith countered.

"Not possible," Cristina smiled and walked off.

Derek walked through the doors of the restricted area behind her, pulling the scrub cap off his head, letting his raven curls loose. She followed him with her eyes as she walked up to the nurse's station. "Can I help you Dr. Grey?" he asked, noticing her stat

"That was amazing," Derek smiled and nodded. "You practice on cadavers, you observe and you think you know what you're gonna feel like standing over that table but, that was such a high. I don't know why anyone does drugs."

"Yeah. You heading home soon Dr. Grey?" Derek asked smiling. To an innocent bystander he'd come off as friendly. Meredith knew that was not a friendly smile. That was a dirty, McDreamy smile.

"I told my husband I'd meet him in about two hours."

"So this husband of yours, is he good looking?" Derek asked chuckling.

"That's a rather personal question Dr. Shepherd."

"My wife is hot," Derek raised his eyebrows.

"Dr. Shepherd!" Meredith said with fake shock and stood up, walked past Derek. She lingered at his side, "I'm meeting my really hot husband at home in two hours," Meredith whispered in his ear.

***

Meredith walked out with her fellow interns then turned towards her jeep to go home. The first 48 hours had been brutal and she was utterly spent. She quickly drove home, sure to keep her eyes open as best she could. Hurrying into the house she dropped her bag and coat on the floor and dashed up the stairs as fast as her tired legs would take her. Reaching her room she found Derek already asleep in their bed. Meredith quickly changed into flannel pants and her Columbia t-shirt and slipped under the covers. Derek wrapped his arms around her instinctively and she fell asleep.

***

**A/N: if you notice it's a lot better and longer than it was. **


	2. Alone

**A/N: Make sure you read the first chapter it just didn't show up as a new chapter because I had to replace the 1****st**** so yeah. **

**Disclaimer: If I borrowed the characters for more than writing… I'd most likely just keep them. **

***

Meredith walked into the intern locker room, took her scrubs out, and put them on. She replaced them in her locker with her brown pants, jacket and leopard spotted shoes she never wore but found in her closet that morning. Exiting the locker room she went searching for Bailey.

As she approached a nurse's station Izzie came up to her. "Hey Meredith," she smiled, "you need a roommate?

"What? Um... no. I kinda live with some one," she stuttered nervously.

"Who? Is there any more room?" Izzie asked.

"It's a really small…place."

"Damn," Izzie said.

"You shouldn't even be talking Izzie," George said, "I live with my parents!"

"George, you're running the code team. Meredith, take the trauma pager. Cristina, deliver the weekend labs to the patients. Izzie, you're on sutures," Bailey said interrupting their 'who lives in the worst place' conversation.

Meredith picked up her files and headed for the elevator. She noticed Derek typing on his Envy, also waiting for the elevator. Derek smiled when he saw her coming. "Good morning Dr. Grey," He said professionally.

"Good morning Dr. Shepherd," She replied returning the smile. The elevator doors opened and everyone who was currently on the elevator stepped off, leaving Derek and Meredith on it alone. As soon as the doors closed Derek started giving her flirty looks. "I'm not going to kiss you on the elevator," she told him flatly, hugging her files closer.

"Did I ask you to kiss me?" he replied, shuffling closer to her. "Do you want to kiss me?"

"I…no…you're my teacher…. my teacher's teacher."

"I'm your sister, I'm your brother…"

"That's gross and you're sexually harassing me."

"I'm riding an elevator," Derek informed her.

"I'm drawing a line. No kissing in an elevator…at work. At all."

"So this line, is it imaginary or do I need to get you a marker?" Meredith glanced over her shoulder, seeing his cocky 'McDreamy' smile. She dropped her flies, forgotten, to the ground hastily and pressed him against the elevator wall. Crushing her lips against his she ran her hands across his face, tangling them in his dark raven curls. Derek responded by pressing his hands against her lean hips and maneuvering them so he was in front of her, pushing her up against the wall. Her lips parted, allowing him to explore the cavern of her mouth using his tongue. A guttural moan was released from one of their mouths. The sound of the elevator arriving forced them to part. Meredith quickly scooped the charts up in her arms and exited the elevator.

She was immediately paged to trauma room three. "You the surgeon?" Meredith was asked as she walked to the door of the room. Meredith nodded. "Rape victim," the nurse said ushering her into the room.

"25 year old female," one of the ER residents started, "found down at the park. Status, post trauma. She came in with a GCS of 6 BP 80 over 60. Exam is significant for blunt head trauma, unequal breath sounds, right pupil is dilated and she's ready for x-ray. Ready to roll?" Meredith stopped. She had the same leopard shoes that she was wearing earlier. The leopard shoes she never wore. The one day she wore them, a rape victim came in wearing them. "Hey!" The ER resident called pulling Mer out of a trance.

She nodded, "yeah."

***

Allison, the victim, was quickly pulled into surgery with Dr. Burke, the head of Cardiothoracic Surgery, and Derek. It was discovered that she'd but off the head of her rapist's penis. The surgeons placed it into a cooler as evidence and it was given to Meredith. She walked towards the Chiefs office with the red cooler in her hand. She knocked on the door. The Chief's assistant Patricia looked up. "Hi. Is the Chief here?"

"He'll be here shortly," Patricia, the chief's assistant, answered. She looked down at the cooler. "Is that it?" Meredith nodded. "Can I see it?" she asked. Meredith looked down awkwardly at the cooler. "No. Forget I asked," Patricia said turning back to her papers.

The Chief stepped in behind Meredith. "Meredith," he smiled, "good to see you." He kissed her cheek, as Meredith veered away from him and sat at his desk. "How's Derek?"

"He's fine," she said in a monotone.

"Good. I heard your mother is leaving Mayo. What she doing?"

"She's taking time off," she lied coolly.

"To write another book I suppose," he chuckled, signing a paper.

"Yeah…" She trailed off. "Listen, so they said to bring this to you so…"

"Yes," he said swiveling his chair, "for the Police."

"Right."

He turned to Patricia. "When did the Police say they were coming?"

"You know how slow they are," she answered. "So, she'd better take it with her."

"What?" Meredith's eyes widened.

"You have to take it with you," Patricia said again.

"Chain of custody rules," Chief added, "all medical matter in a rape must stay with the person who collected it, until it is placed under police custody. You collected the specimen so you have custody."

"Custody of a penis?" Meredith laughed dryly.

"Yes. Until the cops come for it," the Chief nodded.

"What am I supposed to do with a penis?" Meredith asked, knowing if Derek were here he'd be laughing now. The Chief shrugged and Meredith left the room.

***

Meredith decided to check on Allison. She was standing in front of her room when Derek walked and stood next to her. "Mer, I've called every hospital in the county," he sighed. "You know, sooner or later the guy who did this is going to seek medical attention. And when he does, that penis you're carrying around is gonna nail him."

"Where is her family?" Meredith asked.

"Doesn't have any," Derek sighed.

"No siblings?"

Derek shook his head. "No. Only child. Both parents died," Derek walked out of the room and put the chart on the desk of the nurse's station. "She just moved to Seattle three weeks ago… such a great welcome to the city," he sighed again. Meredith stood, just watching Allison. "Mer you okay?" he asked sweetly, his hand burning to rub against her cheek.

"Hm? Oh yeah…I'm fine," he snapped her out of her trance.

"You sure?" now Derek was standing a little too close for an attending.

"It just…she was wearing the same shoes as me today. You know, the leopard ones I never wear. Is it weird that I care?"

"No. I think you're not really thinking about the shoes. I know you. I think you're thinking that this could be you. But it won't be. You're not alone. You have me, who wouldn't leave your side, and you have Cristina. Mer, you have people. Anyways, I'd probably fly in some cowboy surgeons from Prague because I couldn't do the surgery."

"I know Der, I love you for that, but I don't have parents. Well, my mom but, with her Alzheimer's, not really and no siblings," Derek wanted nothing more than to cradle her in his arms and tell her it would be okay.

"You have my mom. She treats you like a daughter."

"True…" Meredith trailed.

"Mer, nothing like this will EVER happen to you. I won't let it. Okay?" her lips were begging to be kissed in reassurance.

"Promise?"

"I promise," Derek smiled. "So… you have custody of a penis," he smirked.

"You jealous?" she joked, raising her eyebrows.

"Jealous of a severed penis?" he asked, almost laughing. "Not likely."

"Hm."

"Don't you have some interning to do?" he joked.

"I gotta pick up my favorite attending's labs," Meredith smiled and ran off. Derek stayed to watch Allison.

***

Meredith and Cristina sat in the hospital lobby chatting during a break. "You know Bambi has a crush on you," Cristina said.

"Who is Bambi?" Meredith asked curiously.

"George."

"He does not," Meredith said shocked.

"He so does! I can't wait to see his face when he finds out you're married!"

"That's mean Cristina," she sighed.

"What? It will be quite entertaining," just then they heard the screech of tires and they turned around to see a car swerve to a stop in front of the hospital. A man stumbled out. He had blood around the crotch of his pants. He stumbled a few steps and collapsed on the sidewalk. He was definitely the rapist. Meredith and Cristina rushed outside to help.

***

In the morning Meredith-who still had the penis in the cooler- found Derek stationed outside Allison's room with his laptop. "Have you been here all night? I thought you were going home," she asked, slightly concerned.

"I wanted to stay," he replied looking up from the computer screen with sad eyes.

"Derek, what's up?" Meredith asked.

"She has no one. She's in a coma and she's all alone. If either of us were in a coma, there'd be a swarm of people with us, yelling at our colleagues to do something. Being alone. I can't imagine that," he said sadly. "I just don't want her to be all alone." Just then machines started beeping. Derek and Meredith rushed into the room. "Crap. Get an OR and prep it for a craniotomy," Derek called.

***

Meredith, dressed in street clothes, walked down the stairs and saw Derek, who was also dressed in street clothes, standing by the elevators on his envy. She walked up and stood in front of him. "Going home Dr. Grey?"

"I am Dr. Shepherd. What about you?"

"I'm going home to my hot wife," he joked. His mood seemed lighter than it had previously. She knew it was because Allison woke up after her difficult. At that, the elevator doors opened and they stepped in. Once again they were alone. Once the doors closed Meredith turned to her husband and kissed him on the lips. "Dr. Grey, my wife, Mrs. Shepherd, would be very jealous if she heard I kissed another woman…" Meredith just wacked him playfully. The elevator doors opened and they walked out, side by side, through the lobby, out the hospital doors and to their car. They checked to see that no one was watching and they both got in.

"Derek?" Meredith asked as he started the car.

"Yeah?"

"I'm making nice with the other interns but, once they find out you're my husband… they may not like me or think that I'm somehow using you."

"How could you be using me? I met you eight years ago and we got married three four, almost five, years ago."

"They don't know that," Meredith said.

"Then tell them," he responded. At the next red light he leaned over and kissed her cheek.

***

Later that evening they sat on the couch, fully engrossed in the other's embrace. Meredith's head rested on Derek's chest as his arms wrapped around her. "Derek?" Meredith turned her head up towards her husband.

"Mmhhh?" he looked down at her, kissing her forehead lightly.

"I wish we didn't have to hide us… at the hospital," she sighed.

"Me too. But, you know that's what's best for you right now," he said as he kissed her reassuringly.

Meredith sighed. "I know. I'm just so happy I have you. Seeing Allison today, all alone made me remember what it was like before I met you. With having no dad and workaholic mom, I was always alone until college at least. Then I had Cristina."

Derek kissed his wife's forehead. "Well, you have me now and you never have to feel alone again. Because I will never leave you," Derek tightened his grip on her.

"Ok. Good. I wont leave you either," Meredith put her head back on Derek's chest and with in a minute or so she was snoring."

***

**A/N: Longer…**


	3. Jealousy

**A/N: Thanks everyone for the reviews. They make me happy. It also makes me happy when people like this so… Oh! Just mentioning… I am NOT making Mer pregnant in this story. In every story I've read she gets pregnant. I love those stories, but I'm going to be different. Oh anndddd… I'm kinda following the plot, but not really. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Shonda is a genius…mostly.**

***

"You are a rocking babe," Viper, the patient said as Meredith finished his sutures. She'd just finished pulling spikes out of his side because of the Dead Baby Bike Race, a race held by a bar. He sat up

"Seriously. Do you actually think you have a shot here?" she asked pulling off her left glove and showing up her silver wedding ring.

"I'd like to think I've got a shot anywhere," he said in his British accent.

Meredith sighed, "seriously. You wont let me take you up for some tests?"

"No thank you. I've got a race to finish," Viper insisted.

"Why?" Meredith asked, curious. "You can't win now anyways."

"It doesn't mean I can't cross that finish line. There's a party at the finish line," he said as Meredith secured a bandage on his abdomen. "Do you want to meet me there?" he whispered.

She smiled at his perseverance. "One test. I'll have you out of here in an hour."

"Can't do it. Got to go," he smiled, looking down at the bandage.

"Okay. You know you're leaving against medical advice. I strongly urge you to stay."

"The frat guy said I could go," Viper argued.

"He frat guy is an ass," they chuckled. "Okay. You have to sign an AMA form."

She handed him a clipboard. "Darling, I will do anything you want me to," he whispered seductively in her ear.

"What is it with you guys and the need to dirty everything up? And your no respect for the fact that I am happily married."

"I don't know. Maybe it's testosterone."

"Maybe," she smiled. "Maybe you should see a doctor about that too," Meredith suggested.

He smiled and signed the AMA. Viper hopped off the table and walked towards the door. He smiled to himself, turned around and wrapped his arms around Meredith. He kissed her lips hard. Meredith tried to push him off. Viper let go and walked out the door. Meredith scowled and began cleaning up the exam room. She turned and came face to face with two cold blue eyes. Their eyes danced together. Derek shook his head and walked away. She followed him out of the room but he was gone.

***

"Meredith! Help me!" Izzie called pulling Meredith into her patient's room. "He's coding."

She asked taking off her stethoscope. "Call a code."

"I can't. I'm not supposed to."

"Is he brain dead?" Meredith asked. Izzie nodded slowly. "Izzie, if he's brain dead you have to let him go," she said.

"No. He's supposed to get six hours," Izzie said with a serious expression. "It's only been five hours and thirty-three minutes. The only reason he's here is because of that stupid race! He wasn't even a participant!"

"We can't help him live. It's not our place," Meredith said looking at the chart. "We can't make that call we're just interns..."

Izzie turned to Meredith. "We're doctors. We should have every right to make that call," Meredith looked up at her friend. "We can't just let him die and do nothing to help it! He has every right to the next twenty seven minutes."

Meredith looked at the patient. "Screw it. I'll get the dopamine, you get the blood, and we'll transfuse him," together, Izzie and Meredith stabilized him and then went off to find Cristina.

"He's stable," Meredith said as she and Izzie walked up the stairs towards Cristina.

"Not for long," Cristina answered, "I had a radiologist look at his chest films, he has a traumatic aortic injury. He's going to rupture and bleed out."

"He needs surgery," Izzie stated. Cristina nodded.

***

After much fighting and convincing George, Meredith, Izzie, and Cristina finally convinced Burke to do the surgery on John Doe's heart. As they sat in the gallery, they wondered how Alex got their surgery. "I completely hate that ass," Cristina said glaring down at Alex from the gallery with envy beaming from her eyes.

"Alex is such a frat boy bitch," Meredith said, "that surgery is ours."

"At least Burke is doing the surgery. I don't care about Alex," Izzie said sweetly. She turned to George. "You did good George."

"I'm going to have to dodge Burke for the rest of my career," George said staring forward. He leaned forward. "He could kill me and make it look like an accident."

***

"God I smell good!" Alex said bursting into the intern locker room where Meredith was standing, dressed in a lavender shirt and jeans, by her locker. Meredith glared at him.

Alex opened his locker and shoved his lab coat into it. "It's the smell of open heart surgery," he said spreading his arms out a little. He smelled himself. "It's awesome. It. Is. Awesome," he moved towards Meredith. "You gotta smell me."

"I don't want to smell you," she said still packing up her locker.

Alex wrapped his arms around Meredith's back. "Oh. Yes you do."

Now Meredith was angry. "YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" she turned around and grabbed Alex by his scrub shirt and pushed him against a row of lockers. "Ok. I have more important things to deal with than you. I've got boy problems and a butt load of other problems," Alex yawned. "You want to act like a little frat-boy bitch. That's fine. You want to take credit for your saves and everyone else's, that's fine too," at this point Derek walked into the locker room. "Just stay out of my face," Alex turned his head and Meredith grabbed his face with one hand. "And for the record, you smell like CRAP!" Meredith turned to see Derek standing in the doorway and she walked back to her locker. Derek shot a questioning glance at Alex.

"She attacked me," he complained. Meredith lunged at Alex.

Derek swooped in and caught Meredith's shoulders. "Dr. Grey!" he pushed her back gently towards her locker. Then Derek turned to Alex. "You know what, you might want to leave before I let her beat you to a pulp with her tiny ineffectual fists," Derek dragged Alex out the door and shut it.

Derek sighed and kept his gaze on Meredith who was getting ready to leave for the day. Then Meredith started staring at Derek. His eyes were a dark blue. It was a color that only appeared when he wanted sex or he was mad. She figured it was the latter. "I…I swear he just kissed me…I tried…but he… I'm so sorry Derek. Please don't shut me out again," she cried. Derek resisted the urge to pull her into his arms. He wanted to stay angry for just a little while longer. Deep inside he knew she'd never cheat on him and that what she was saying was true. But, for now, jealous Derek was taking over. "I told him I was married and he said it was for good luck. It meant nothing," Meredith told him. He stayed quiet. "Please."

Derek sighed and closed the space between them, grabbing her face and pulling it to his in a crushing kiss. "Mine," he said as they let go. "I'm the only one who should kiss your lips," he kissed her again, this time more gentle and sweet. They hugged. "I love you," he sighed.

"I love you too. And I'm so sorry."

"It wasn't your fault," Derek promised. "Let's go home."

"Okay," Meredith grabbed her bag and Derek walked out the door. She waited for a few minutes and walked out of the locker room.

***

**A/N: Totally different.**


	4. Drive My Car

**A/N: So, Since I have like 15 chaps of this fic done I will update it every time I update another fic. Fair?**

**Disclaimer: Kim Raver is now a full time member of the cast. If I owned the show…she probably wouldn't be.**

***

Meredith slapped the small black box trying to make the noise stop. It finally stopped. She cuddled back into her husband's naked body and groaned. "We should get up," he said groggily.

"No," Meredith whined. "I have to go to the nursing home this morning to deal with stuff. Be a good husband and let me sleep through it," she said making no attempt to open her eyes or move.

"I'll be a good husband and make you get up to start your day," he breathed into her hair. "We can shower together and then I'll be nice enough to make you coffee and breakfast."

"I guess."

"Do you want me to come with you to the nursing home?" he asked giving her a kiss on the head.

"Yeah. I could use help," she sighed.

"Okay. Shower?" he suggested, pulling her towards him and out of bed.

***

She slipped. Her hand slipped during surgery. One small slip. But it wasn't so small apparently. Meredith looked down at her surgical glove as she stood in the scrub room. It had popped. _Did she puncture a human heart? Burke would kill her if she told him. But was it in her best interest not to? What about the patient._ Meredith scrubbed out and walked to the nurses' station absently. She stood looking at a chart, not registering any of it.

"Dr. Grey, you okay?" Derek asked grasping her attention.

"Yeah fine," she shook her head out and nodded.

"Really fine?" he stared her down. Derek saw the hesitation in his wife's eyes. "Dr. Grey, I need a consult on a patient in the conference room."

"Okay Dr. Shepherd," she said, knowing what he was doing. They walked to the nearest conference room and stepped in. "I think I might have punctured her heart," Meredith blurted.

"Excuse me?" Derek asked confused.

"Mrs. Patterson, my patient…Burke's patient from this morning. I think I might have popped a glove and punctured her heart," she said nervously.

"Do you want Dr. Shepherd's opinion or Derek's?" he asked seriously.

"I want what ever you, my husband and an attending at this hospital, think I should do," she nodded.

"Tell the Chief," he answered, "or Burke. Before further complications arise."

"Really?" she asked. Derek nodded.

Derek hugged his wife reassuringly. "You'll be fine."

***

Meredith took her tray of food and sat next to Cristina at a table in the courtyard of the cafeteria. "Hey Cristina."

"Hey," Cristina said, "how's married life?"

"Good," she replied simply.

"Just wondering, is it a secret that you're married or that you're married to Derek Shepherd?"

Before she could respond Izzie's tray dropped on the table closely followed by Alex and George's. "What about Derek Shepherd?" Izzie asked.

"Just that he's an amazing surgeon," Meredith answered taking a bite of her pizza.

"He is," George said meekly.

"He's really hot," Izzie smiled. Alex made a face. Cristina tried to bite back a laugh. Noticing this, Meredith hit her leg under the table. "Dr. Isobel Shepherd," Izzie smiled as she fanaticized. Meredith spit out the sip of water she had taken. She suddenly felt very uncomfortable.

"Mer," Cristina laughed, "there's water dripping everywhere," she motioned at her friend's face.

"What's wrong with him?" Izzie asked puzzled.

Meredith coughed. "Dr. Shepherd has a wife."

"Oh," Izzie said, "does she work here?"

"She's not an attending here," Cristina replied craftily.

"Hm," Izzie contemplated, "do you know if it's a happy marriage?" she asked. "Or do think there's room for…"

"He's happily married," Meredith snapped. The little green monster called jealousy was roaring inside her.

"Jeez Mer. Don't bite my head off," she laughed.

"Sorry," She mumbled.

"We're having a party tonight. Cristina, Mer, you should come," George said changing the subject.

"I'm in," Cristina said.

"I um…have to check on something but…I think I'm in," Meredith said.

"Yay!" Izzie said cheerfully. "You got the booze right George?"

He nodded. "Meredith, would you go to the party with me? Like…um…a date."

Meredith's eyes widened. "I'm seeing someone George."

"Come on Grey. If you don't want to go with the guy, just say no," Alex said, "you don't gotta lie."

"I'm not lying!" she insisted, "I am seeing someone."

"What's his name?" Izzie asked innocently.

"Finn," Cristina said for her.

"Yes," Meredith said through her teeth, glaring at her best friend, "Finn."

***

"Do want to go out to dinner with me?" Derek asked quietly as he approached his wife at the nurses' station a half hour later.

"Tonight?" she looked up from her chart.

"Yep." he smiled.

"Can't," Meredith frowned, going back to her chart.

"What?" he wasn't expecting that answer.

"Izzie invited me to a party at her house. I'll be home late."

Derek looked at her. "Are you sure? You've been so tired with everything and your mom…"

"I'll be okay. I need to bond or whatever."

"Okay," he nodded, understanding. "When's your meeting?"

"Heading there now."

"Good luck," he whispered. "You're going back to the home tonight? Before the party?"

"Yeah."

"You want me to come?"

She shook her head no. "I can go."

"Okay." Derek's pager went off, 911, and he started to jog.

***

Meredith walked slowly out of the Chief's office. The meeting had been all right. Both the Chief and Burke had commended her for telling them. They discussed punishment but decided that it was an accident but told her to get some rest. Chief Webber gave her the following two days off as a 'suspension' but really just days off.

***

"What's wrong?" he asked taking a step towards her in the empty locker room. Derek noticed her facial expression and knew something was off. "Was your meeting okay?"

"It was fine. Chief gave me two days as a 'suspension'," Meredith replied turning to him. "Nothing's wrong," she turned back to her locker.

"Mer…"

"It's just… I'm really sick of keeping us a secret. Izzie told me today she thinks you're hot and I couldn't say anything, I just spit out my water in surprise," she sighed.

"Mer, you know I wouldn't go after an intern," just as he said that he realized how stupid that was. "Mer…" Meredith slammed her locker and ran out. He followed after her inconspicuously. Once they were in the parking lot she started to run. And so did he. "Meredith Grey. Stop running," he quickly caught up to her and grabbed her waist. He pulled her, kicking and fighting, towards the car. She tried to break out of his grasp but it didn't work. Derek turned her so he back was to their car and she was in his arms. "Meredith, listen to me. You know I don't care that you're younger than me. You KNOW that. If I was your attending and not your husband, I know I'd fall in love with you. What I was _trying_ to say was that even if she does come on to me, I'd make it clear that I'm married and it will be over. And whenever you want to tell, we can. Just remember, the Chief already knows and he already gave me the 'no favoring' speech. Okay?"

"Ok," Meredith whispered. Derek took her face in his hands and kissed her.

"You're going to the home right?" he asked. She nodded.

"Then to the party," she told him.

"See you later tonight?"

"Yeah," she kissed Derek on the lips and walked towards her car, still feeling uneasy about the misunderstanding but she chose to ignore it.

***

The party began to wind down. Meredith took a bottle of tequila and walked outside. She would have gone home but she knew Derek didn't like when she got drunk. He wouldn't be mad, just not happy. "You know, in some states, you could get arrested for that," a male voice called out to her. She turned to see a man leaning against a car smiling broadly. She smiled and walked over to him. "So you blew me off for a bottle of tequila? Tequila's no good for you. It doesn't hug or cuddle, not nearly as much fun to wake up to."

Meredith smiled and threw her arms around his neck, too drunk to care whether or not someone could see her. Derek kissed her lips passionately, her tongue gliding into his mouth. He could taste the tequila on it but didn't care. "Take me for a ride, Derek," she giggled against his lips.

***

Meredith sat, straddling her husband in the front seat of his car wearing only a bra and underwear. "I like car sex," she giggled leaning in to kiss him.

"Hm, me too," he smiled. She began assaulting his face and neck with kisses driving her hips against his.

"Sounds like the party's winding down. We should probably sneak home now," Derek said his voiced strained from pleasure.

"I think we're done with sneaking tonight. It was good sneaking, but enough."

"Yeah, I'd say we're pretty good sneakers," he laughed pulling his white shirt over her shoulders as he felt goosebumbs on her arms. She pulled the shirt further closed as he pushed her hair aside, pulling her face to his for a soft kiss.

There was a knock at the window. "You mind moving this tail wagon? You are blocking me in," Miranda Bailey said walking away.

"Apparently not good enough," Derek sighed. Meredith rested her forehead on his and sighed as well.

***

**A/N: Done!**


	5. The Act of Defense

**A/N: Okay so I said I'd update this when I updated other stories but I am not getting any writing done on those so I felt bad and I'm updating this. I'm in a not so great place in my life currently as well as being swamped with school crap as the end of my semester nears. I'll get one up ASAP.**

**Disclaimer: So Derek's gonna be chief. If I owned the show he would have been chief the moment he stepped foot in SGH. Oh and Mer would have never actually spent time with the chief.**

***

"Bailey's pretending I don't exist," Meredith whispered to Cristina as they followed their resident.

"Maybe you shouldn't have been fucking like bunnies at a hospital party," Cristina shrugged.

Glaring at her best friend, Meredith ran after Bailey. "Dr. Bailey…" she called.

"Save it Grey. I don't care about your extra curricular activities," she waved off, confusing the other interns.

"But Dr. Bailey…"

"What did I just say Dr. Grey?"

Meredith sighed as Dr. Bailey led them into the next patient's room.

Derek looked at the small group of interns and their resident, trying to gauge how Bailey had took what she'd seen the night before. "Mr. Levangie, this is Dr. Bailey and her interns. They'll be assisting me today. I assure you, they're the best we've got," noticing Meredith's expression, he figured he'd ask her later.

"Welcome to hell kids," he responded as a tall brunet helped him into bed.

"Will someone present?" Derek, Dr. Shepherd, asked.

"Edward Levangie, Parkinson's patient," he began and continued to present the case to his attending and the rest of the interns.

"Izzie, possible treatments?" Bailey asked as George finished.

"For Parkinson's Disease? Um… deep brain stimulation is shown very pos…"

"Not for Parkinson's for spinal pain," Derek interrupted.

"Um…" Izzie stuttered searching her lab coat for the small medical book that they were supposed to carry all the time.

Derek looked at Meredith as if to say 'you know this'. "Interspinal catheter. So that he can receive continuous pain medication," she answered meekly, as Bailey began to glare at her husband.

"Excellent. This is Dr. Grey. She is going to prep you for the procedure and assist," he smiled, proud of the kind of surgeon his wife had become. Bailey frowned, nodded and exited with the other interns.

After getting Mr. Levangie settled Meredith left the room. "Excuse me," his daughter called chasing Meredith out of the room, she turned around. "I'm sorry. Dr. Grey?" she nodded. "My dad seems to like you or be comfortable with you... he keeps smiling. He's always liked skinny blondes. Is that rude? I'm sorry. I'm so tired," the girl rubbed her eyes.

"Is there something you need?" Meredith questioned.

"I was wondering if you would talk to him."

"About what?"

"Brain surgery. The other blonde doctor and Dr…"

"Shepherd?"

The Brunette nodded. "They mentioned it…. deep brain stimulation. And I've read about it online. If it worked, it could help with most of his symptoms. Not just his pain."

"Is he a candidate?"

"He is but he's afraid of it. There are so many risks to brain surgery but his quality of life…"

"There isn't any," Meredith said knowingly.

There was a silent pause and then Mr. Levangie's daughter spoke up. "And it keeps getting worse," Meredith nodded, "I'm getting married next month. I already lost my mom and I want him to walk… I want him with me. Maybe that's selfish but I doubt you don't know what it's like having a parent. Watching him…"

"I do. I know what it's like," Meredith said thinking of her mother. "I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you," the girl smiled.

"You're welcome," Meredith turned away. She did know what it's like. If there was any surgery for Alzheimer's she knew she'd want her mom to have it. There wasn't, but DBS could really help this man and maybe get him to walk his daughter down the isle at her wedding. Something Meredith never had. This meant she had to find Derek and ask him. She found him coming out of X-ray viewing room 3-A with Dr. Bailey behind him. "Dr. Shepherd, Mr. Levangie, the Parkinson's patient, is he a good candidate for DBS?"

"Yes. But he's not interested," Derek said professionally.

"Ok. But, I think we…you should talk to him again. Push him towards DBS."

"We're talking about brain surgery-"

"I realize-"

"That is preformed while the patient is wide-awake," Derek cut back in. "There is a risk of paralysis; a risk of death and the patient doesn't want it. It's neither of our jobs to push him into anything. Especially not my intern's," he eyed her as to say 'drop it'.

"Ok, bu-"

"I thought I asked you to prep him. Did you do that?" Derek asked sternly, knowing Bailey was watching closely.

"I was just-"

"Go," he interrupted. Derek hated being cruel and possibly unfair, but in front of Bailey, her resident he knew he had to be the attending that didn't give a crap what his intern had do say. Meredith gave him a surprised look without Bailey noticing and ran off.

***

Meredith walked over to the table Cristina was sitting at. Cristina smiled at her. "What do I do?" Meredith asked her friend, defeated, putting her head on the table. Izzie, George and Alex walked towards them and sat beside them.

"Hey guys," Izzie said brightly.

"What was that thing with Bailey this morning Mer?" George asked.

"Oh nothing," Meredith lied easily. "Shepherd is a jackass," she frowned, taking a large bite of her sandwich.

"I think he's pretty great," Izzie shrugged.

Meredith sighed, feeling her phone vibrating in her pocket she took it out.

**Derek:**

**Sorry…Love you**

She read the message, frowned and quickly typed her reply.

**Meredith:**

**Sorry? 4 being a jackass**

"Who are you texting?" Cristina asked.

"My husband," Meredith frowned.

**Derek:**

**Yes… I had to. Bailey…**

Meredith knew the last part was him trying to cover his ass and not be put in the doghouse.

**Meredith:**

**You embarrassed me.**

"When are we going to get to meet him?" Izzie questioned excitedly.

"Sooner than you think," Cristina mumbled.

**Derek:**

**Sorry…talk later?**

**Meredith:**

**Sure**

**Derek:**

**Love you**

Meredith didn't respond, not feeling like continuing the conversation. Her pager buzzed, forcing her to leave her lunch and run off to Mr. Levangie's room. Quickly she passed nurses, orderlies, patients, until she made it to the room. Meredith walked up to the room and sighed. "You paged?" Derek nodded at her and smiled a little.

"Mr. Levangie, have you given anymore thought about the other surgical options we discussed this morning?" Derek asked taking a note on his chart.

"I already told you, no," he nodded at the man. "I'm letting you cut into my back. But that's not enough for you. All you guys ever want to do is cut."

"Dad just listen to what he has to say," Mr. Levangie's previously quiet daughter said.

"I already listened," he moaned.

"Sir, there is a very small window of opportunity here," Derek said nicely.

"And when I'm no longer a candidate, is that when you people will leave me the hell alone?"

"Alright," Derek nodded. "I'll check back with you later. Try to get some rest," Derek walked out of the room. Meredith stayed positioned in the doorway.

"Dad, you're being unreasonable," the young woman said. Meredith turned to walk after Derek. She paused. "The doctors are just trying to help you."

"It's my damn life, and it's my damn brain. You want me to let them cut up my brain while I'm lying here awake, for what? I'll be at your wedding. I will sit in the back. Your uncle will walk you down the aisle. I know it's not perfect, but it's life. Life is messy sometimes," the daughter shook her head and tearfully left the room as she said, "I know that."

Mr. Levangie asked Meredith, "If she knows, then what the hell are we still talking for, huh? Why in hell can't she drop it?"

"It is your life," Meredith said, "but it's her life too. And you have a chance to get better here. And all she's asking you to do is try." Meredith turned around and walked out. She wanted to go find Derek. She decided to check his office because she knew he had sometime before the big tumor surgery Christina told her about. Surely enough he was there.

Meredith walked into Derek's office. She locked the door behind her. He looked up from his desk. Meredith walked towards him and turned his chair away from the desk. She sat on his lap and buried her face in his chest.

"Bailey was on the warpath. I was trying to protect you."

"You trying to protect me is why he's on the warpath. You can't do me favors. You can't ask me to scrub in when I haven't earned it!"

"Okay...okay."

"And you can't treat me like crap when I haven't earned that either," she snapped sitting up.

Derek sighed. "I didn't pick you because you're my wife. You answered my question first. You were best for the patient."

"I can take care of myself. Please don't treat me any differently than any other intern," she said.

"Okay," he nodded. "Sorry I embarrassed you. He hugged her tight and put his nose in her hair. _Lavender_.

"It's okay. Sorry I called you a jackass."

"I kinda deserved it."

"So does she know?" he asked kissing the top of her head.

"Nope. Bailey isn't letting me talk to her…she pretends I don't exist."

"Do you want me to try?"

"No…I think I have to. I'm the intern sleeping with the attending after all."

Rolling his eyes Derek nodded. "Okay," Derek said, capturing her lips in a light kiss.

***

"Hey Cristina," Meredith said plopping down on the gurney in the basement next to her.

Christina was staring straight ahead. "I'm pregnant," she whispered.

Meredith turned to face her. "What?! Wait, you're sleeping with someone?"

She sighed. "Burke."

Meredith was dumbfounded. "Are you keeping it?"

"What? No. You know what happens to pregnant interns. I'm not switching to the vagina squad or spending my life popping zits. I'm too talented. You know I am."

"So you're…" Meredith trailed off.

"Yep," Cristina nodded sadly.

"Do you want me to come?"

"No…I just gotta go by myself," she said firmly.

"Okay. Are you telling _him_?"

"Nope," Cristina said surely.

"Okay," Meredith nodded.

"Okay? You're not gonna critic me and tell me to tell him?"

"No. I'm you're person, you're best friend. I know what you need. You don't need me to hound you about it. You're smart enough to make decisions for you're self. You do need this," Meredith leaned over and hugged her.

"We don't hug Mer," Cristina groaned.

"Shut the hell up," Meredith continued to hug her.

***

Standing in the scrub room after Mr. Levangie's DBS surgery, Meredith noticed her resident stepping in the door. She looked at Meredith then looked straightforward into the OR where nurses cleaned and prepped for the next surgery. "I have an explanation," Meredith said meekly.

"I don't want to hear it," Bailey answered, raising a hand to silence her subordinate.

They stood silently, staring into the open OR. "Derek Shepherd has been in my life for eight years. He's been my husband for five."

Without a word, Bailey walked out of the room, leaving Meredith by herself. Figuring that she got as far as she was going to get for the day, Meredith walked out of the scrub room. She quickly made her way to the locker room, got ready, and stopped at the gift shop before walking out to the car.

***

Derek made his way out of the hospital slowly and saw Meredith, standing in the rain by the hood of his range rover. She smiled broadly when she saw him coming. "Mer, what are you doing? You'll get sick out here," he said wrapping his arms around her wet figure

"I found this place, where there's an amazing view of sunrise over the ferry boats," she pulled a bottle of wine out of her bag. Derek smiled.

"I have a thing for ferry boats."

"I know." Derek walked Meredith to the passenger side of the car and opened the door, then went to the driver's side and got in.

***

**A/N: Just gotta say: All Hail Chief Shepherd!**


	6. Be There

**Disclaimer: So I think Derek did the right thing. But if I owned the show, Mer would have been on his side.**

***

Two months. Two months since hell started. They say being a surgical intern is hard. Who every 'they' are have no idea. Once you add the stress of keeping your head of neurosurgery husband a secret, it makes it the depths of hell. But, the same head of neurosurgery husband was her only bright spot.

"Three interns, 4 residents, and six nurses on this surgical have been diagnosed with… syphilis," Chief paused. Attendings, Residents, Fellows, Interns and Nurses alike sat in the conference room listening to the speech.

"There are over 70,000 new cases every year. Undiagnosed, syphilis can lead to blindness, insanity, and death," the Chief's assistant Patricia said.

"If any of you are having unprotected sex with another member of the staff. Get tested. This is not a request," Meredith didn't understand why she had to be here. Of course she was having unprotected sex, with her husband, unless the pill counts as protection. The Chief spoke again, this time looking at the ceiling in mortification. "Patricia will now give you a safe sex demonstration," there were laughs around the room as the Chief stepped off to the side.

***

After have seen the Chief drop a retractor during surgery, Dr. Shepherd, Derek, had pulled him off to the side. He questioned his superior he found that it wasn't the first time and it was caused by blurry vision. Derek set up and MRI. "You see that right there?" Derek asked the Chief pointing to a mass on a scan of his brain. He nodded. "That's a tumor pressing against your optic nerve."

"Can you operate?" the Chief asked showing no worry. It was a very 'surgeon' answer.

"It does have its risks," he sighed.

"You mean I could loose my sight?" Derek nodded. "Just what I need. A syphilis outbreak and a tumor," he groaned.

"Well, it's probably unrelated," Derek tried to joke.

The Chief looked at his previous student. "Time to see how good you really are Derek."

He nodded. "I'll get a team assembled."

"My people only," Derek nodded. "The vultures will be circling soon enough. Keep this quiet."

"Am I one of the vultures?" Derek asked innocently and partially jokingly.

"Why do you think I wanted to keep an eye on you?" he smiled. "Get going. We're doing this tonight. " As the Chief pulled the door open and Meredith walked in.

"Chief," she greeted him professionally.

The Chief nodded then left and it was only Meredith and Derek left in the room. "You paged?" she asked.

"Yeah. I need you to help me with something for the Chief. Want to keep a secret?" he asked smiling and leaning against a table.

"Sure," Meredith grinned back, confused.

"Richard has a tumor pressing against his optic nerve. He wants me to operate. Tonight. I need a team, you in?" Meredith quickly closed the blinds of the viewing room, stepped in between Derek's partially separated legs and wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned forward. He reciprocated by wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer.

She nodded. "Yeah. You nervous?" Meredith asked lovingly, running her fingers though his thick raven curls.

"It's a complicated surgery. I make one mistake I end the man who saved my life's career? Oh no. I'm not nervous," he said sarcastically.

"Derek. I know you. He'll be fine," she assured him putting a hand on her cheek.

"I needed that. Thanks Mer," Derek kissed her cheek and left the room. Meredith sighed; Derek would never forgive himself if something happened. The man had saved his life now it was time to return the favor.

***

The surgery went well and they just had to wait and see if his vision would be there when he woke up. Meredith stood at the nurse's station by the Chief's room on her cell phone. "I know, but something came up, an important surgery and I couldn't," she said to Ms. Henry, the woman at her mother's nursing home. She had said she'd go to a dinner at the home but the Chief needed surgery and she missed it.

"I'm sorry you couldn't be there for your mother," Ms. Henry sighed.

"Ms. Henry, if my mother were lucid, She would understand. She's a surgeon. She's done this… countless times. And besides, she doesn't even know who I am anyways. So…"

"Today she did," Meredith was interrupted, "your mother has been asking when her daughter Meredith gets off from work," Meredith frowned.

"Hey," Derek said grabbing Meredith's arm and startling her. She hung up the phone.

"Hey," she turned towards him.

"Nursing home?" he questioned. Somehow he could always tell when it was them.

"Yeah. I was supposed to go to a dinner tonight, but I didn't, and apparently she asked about me," Meredith said, obviously upset.

"We can go visit tomorrow. We have the day off," he smiled,

"That sounds good," she walked past him and indiscreetly grazed his hand with hers.

***

After a long day, Derek was finally done. Meredith's shift ended an hour after his but he decided to wait. Instead of sitting in his stuffy, lonely office, he sat in the lobby with his Dell laptop and some paper work. Being the head of Neurosurgery was a lot of paper work and he liked to get it done so he could spend as much time with his wife as possible. Around an hour later he saw his petite blonde wife walking towards him. She smiled and sat in the chair next to him. "Long day," he sighed.

Meredith nodded. "The longest."

"Somewhere out there, there's a steak with your name on it," Derek smiled, "and maybe a bottle of wine," he smiled as they stood.

"I knew there was a reason I kept you around," Meredith smiled ask he held her coat open for her.

"I'm sure there is more than one reason," Derek teased putting on his own coat.

"Well, you feed me, you give me sex…" she joked.

"And here I thought it was because you loved me!" he faked hurt.

"That too," she smiled, adjusted the collar of his coat like the wife she liked to pretend she was and kissed him on the lips. They stood, gazing into each other's eyes. Neither of the pair noticed the fabulously dressed, leggy brunette walking towards them.

***

**A/N: Who could that be??**


	7. Heap

**A/N: Who is the mysterious woman? Only McMerDer guessed right… no it's not Rose…not to say she won't show up in this story. Same with Addison...then who could it be?**

***

"Derek Shepherd," the brunette smiled walking up to him. Meredith shot him a questioning glance. He gave back an apologetic one.

"Annabel," he said flatly. Derek had gotten over his anger at her years before and now it was replaced by dislike. Meredith began to move away from him, realizing who the brunette was. He grabbed her hand and pulled her closer to him before she could bolt like he knew she would. Luckily the hospital lobby was empty save for the three of them.

"Oh. This must be your wife," Annabel snickered. "Mary Beth is it?" she asked turning to Meredith. Without giving her a chance to reply Annabel turned back to Derek. "Mark told me you got married a few years ago."

"It's Meredith," Derek said through his teeth hoping she'd notice the hostility and go away. "You talk to Mark?"

"Right before I came. He heard I was coming and told me that you were married now," Annabel said sweetly.

"Why are you here Annabel?" he asked impatiently.

"Don't worry. It's just for a week. I'm here for a consult. Your chief did ask me to be the head of Peds but I declined."

"Good," he mumbled.

"That was rude Derek," Meredith chastised.

"Let's just go Mer," Derek tucked his wife under his arm and kissed the side of her head. "It was…well I'll say it. I don't care that you're here Annabel. I'm married. I love my wife and I think you're lying, cheating, bitch so I don't want to be near you. I got over what you did to me all those years ago when I met the true love of my life. But, that doesn't mean I want to interact with you," he pulled Meredith along and they walked towards their car. Derek sighed.

"You okay Derek?" Meredith asked, rubbing her husband's back.

"I just…don't want her here. I have this strange feeling that she's going to do something to make us fight."

"She can't be that awful. I mean she cheated on you but…"

"She's conniving and cenacle," Derek interrupted.

"Derek stop! You're over reacting," Meredith insisted.

"You're right I guess," he sighed.

"I'm your wife. I'm always right," she giggled.

"Sure," Derek nodded half-heartedly. Meredith seemed okay and strong on the outside. Derek could see right through the act and see that she was just as scared as he was but he let it go.

***

"He should at least have the responsibility of having to pay," Meredith told Cristina during rounds as they followed Bailey.

"No!" Cristina turned towards Meredith. "Burke will never know. It's over," she put a chart on the cart by the nurse's station. "Once this pregnancy is taken care of, Burke won't even be a blip on my radar. He'll be a smudge."

"Right," Meredith rolled her eyes.

Cristina grabbed Meredith's arms. "Really Mer, leave the attitude to me. It doesn't suit you," she walked away to catch up with her resident and Meredith followed quickly behind. "I hear the ex-fiancé is here," Cristina said quietly as they neared a paitent's room.

"Yeah," Meredith sighed.

"How are you holding up?"

"Badly."

"I figured."

The group walked into the following patient's room and Alex began to present. "Kelly Rogue, twenty three years old, in for a scheduled ETS for treatment of eryethrophobia and hyperpyrexia," Cristina began flipping through her medical dictionary.

"Eyrethrophobia?" Izzie whispered to Cristina. Quickly she thumbed through her small medical book.

"Blushing," she answered looking up at Izzie. They shared a confused glance.

"Do you have any questions about the procedure?" Dr. Bailey asked Kelly sweetly leaning in towards her.

"Dr. She-Dr. Shepherd explained everything," Kelly's face was red like a tomato and she continuously fanned her self. It was obvious she liked Derek or at least thought he was hot. "He was very, helpful. He gave me some lit-literature," her words kept getting backed up and her face didn't loose any redness. Meredith started to blush just a little. She knew Kelly just had a crush on her husband; he was hot, but it was still weird to see another woman blush over him. "Sorry."

"Don't be." Alex said leaning in. "Half the patients who come through here have the hots for Shepherd," Alex made a face and stuck his tongue out in fake disgust. "And most of the doctors," he laughed.

"Dr. Karev." Bailey scolded.

"What?" he crossed his arms. "It's true."

Bailey smiled at Kelly and they left her room. After smacking Alex on the arm Meredith walked quickly to the vending machines to get a snack and then ran after Dr. Bailey to continue rounds. Meredith rounded the corner of the nurse's station and heard a distinct, familiar voice.

"Get your hands off me! I could report you to the Chief and you'd be out on your ass," Meredith took a few steps forward to see that the yelling person was in fact her mother being pushed on a gurney out of the elevator. Meredith stopped in her tracks. Her mother was sitting up holding on to the bars of the gurney.

"You're all amateurs! AMATURES!" Ellis screamed.

Cristina knew what this would do to Meredith. Without even glancing at the chart she knew exactly who this was. "Patient's name is uh… Complaining of interment cramping, pain and diarrhea. Also suffers from…"

"AMATURES!" shouted Ellis as she struggled to remove the restraints that were rightly bound to her wrists.

"Alzheimer's."

"Patient's name?" Dr. Bailey snapped at Cristina.

"Um…" she staled not wanting to embarrass her friend.

"Yang patient's name!"

Ellis looked up at Meredith. "What the hell are you doing here? How many times have I told you not to bother me at WORK!" she shrieked at her. Meredith slowly began to back out of the area and as soon as she was at the head of an empty corador she began to bolt.

Derek witnessed the whole event from the corner of the room. He took off discreetly after his wife. Knowing Meredith couldn't run as fast as him he figured she couldn't have gotten very far. He found her, still running in the next hallway. Derek ran quicker and grabbed her arm. She didn't resist and he pulled her into his arms. Meredith began hyperventilate, trying to slow her breathing but she couldn't. Derek released her from his embrace and ran quickly to get a paper bag from the supply closet. Handing her the bag she breathed into it, her breathing evened and returning to normal. They walked along the corador towards the back staircase and up to his office. Once in the fairly large room Derek pulled Meredith over to the cushy leather couch and sat her on his lap. She rested her head on his strong shoulder as one of his arms wrapped around her shoulders.

"You're alright," he whispered, running soothing circles on her back with his hand. He hated that Ellis had this much of an effect on her. It was hard for him to feel sorry for the woman who made his wife miserable. He knew Meredith would be even more upset now that everyone knew they were together. "Mer, I'm sorry about your mother. I know how hard it is for you."

"I'm fine now Der. I promise. It was just the shock and mortification that she screamed at me loud enough for the entire hospital to hear," she laughed dryly.

"You're okay," said Derek, tenderly touching her cheek as she turned to look up at him.

There was a soft knock on the door and Addison Montgomery Sloan walked inside the office. "Hey," she said softly.

"Addie!" Meredith smiled and jumped up to hug her friend. "What are you doing here?"

"Consult," Addison sat with the couple on the couch. "We were going to surprise you, I heard," she said quietly. "Cristina told me."

"It's okay. Really," Meredith tried to smile.

"And I hear the wicked witch of the east coast is here," Addison huffed.

Derek nodded. "I wish she'd leave."

"Me too." Meredith grumbled. "Which intern got assigned to _her_ case?" she asked referring to her mother. "Do you know?"

"O'…something Irish," Addison answered.

"George O'Malley," Meredith filled in.

"Poor guy," Derek shook his head. "You ready to get back out there Mer?"

"Yeah. I guess. Bailey's gonna kill me for ditching rounds though."

"Mer, it's okay Cristina talked to her. She understands. She actually told me to tell you that you have the day off," Addison said.

"Is Mark here too?" Derek asked.

"Yes."

"But I don't need the day…"

"She also said not to let you fight it," Addison interrupted and smiled.

"Fine. I guess I'll go change."

"I really wish I could take the day off with you Mer, but I have that ETS case," Derek looked genuinely upset that his wife would have to face her mother alone and spend the rest of her day alone.

"It's okay Derek," Meredith gave him an assuring smile.

"Richard doesn't expect me here for another two days. I came early to visit you guys. So we can go out. I insist. I'll even come visit Ellis with you. Then we'll go for lunch and maybe I can drag you to do a little shopping with me," she smiled.

Meredith nodded. "I'll change and meet you at the nurse's station in fifteen minutes and you can come visit with me. Addie, are you sure?"

"Yes. Now, go."

"Okay," Meredith kissed her husband quickly on the cheek, got off the couch and left the room.

***

15 minutes later Meredith stood by the nurse's station waiting for Addison. She could see inside her mother's room and it looked like George was unsuccessful in trying to examine her. "Hey," Addison said walking up to an oblivious Meredith.

Meredith jumped in surprise a little. "Oh. Hey."

"Ready to go in?"

Meredith stared into the room not speaking for a few moments. "I… I can't do it Addie. I can't go in there. Not now."

"Okay Mer. We can just go," she promised. They began walking down the hall in silence. Addison didn't know what to say. She knew Meredith and Ellis never had a great relationship and it must be hard for Meredith to see her mother seemingly stuck in the past.

"Um, actually Addie, I forgot my purse in my locker. Let me run and grab it."

"Meet you in the lobby in ten?" Meredith nodded and took off back towards her mother's room on her way to the locker room. She heard a crash then shouting.

"Get away from me you incessant little man!" Ellis through a pillow at George and continued to scream at him seemingly as if he was Thatcher Grey. Her rant continued on, bashing Thatcher, George, about his work and finally ending with, "Meredith may think she needs you but I sure as hell don't."

Upon hearing this, she quickly hurried off and hid behind the next corner she could find. She slid down the wall and sat curled up in a ball. She rested her arms on her knees that were brought up to her chest and she put her head down on her arms. A few minutes later she felt a presence beside her and an arm around her shoulders pulling her into a button down clad chest. "Mark?" Meredith asked looking up at the mysterious man.

"Yeah Mer. I'm right here."

"Hi," she smiled giving her husband's best friend a hug. "Thanks."

"For? There's nothing to thank me for. It was in the 'best man hand book'. Rule seven, comfort the bride."

Meredith giggled. "Mark, I haven't been a bride in over four years. Does the handbook still count? Is there even a handbook?"

"Well, to me you're always going to be Derek's bride and I'm his best man, so yes. Still counts," he smiled squeezing her shoulders. "And I have to keep my position as the best best man that ever lived."

She giggled. "Okay then," Meredith wrapped her arms around Mark and they sat for a few minutes.

"Didn't I hear about you and a date with my wife?" he asked. "She texted me earlier."

"Oh shit," Meredith said quickly letting go of Mark and standing. Mark got up right after her. "I told her I'd meet her…" Meredith looked at her watch. "Ten minutes ago. Thanks Mark…Tell Derek I'll be back later," she called behind her shoulder. "And tell him I'm alright.

***

"Thanks for lunch Addie," Meredith sighed as they walked out of the cozy pizzeria and to Addison's rented Mercedes Touts.

"No problem Mer. Good choice of restaurants. The pizza was delicious. Almost as good as Sal and Carmine's in the city," they opened the car doors and slid in.

"Not nearly as good. Sal and Carmine's is the best," Meredith quipped.

"True," nodded Addison. "God damn it!" she shouted, hitting the steering wheel. She stated rubbing her left knee. "I hate this car. All I do is bump my legs. I swear, Mark rented this car for himself!" Meredith giggled a little.

_Beep beep._ Addison's pager sounded. She took it off her skirt. She read the print off the small screen. "911…Christina Yang."

***

**A/N: The pizzeria is totally real. It's the best pizza ever! I love it! I'm a New Yorker…don't mess!**


	8. Exhausted

**A/N: Since I can't update my other fics 'cause of lack of time, I decided to post this one. If you want to know what Annabel looks like, look up the actress, Rena Sofer.**

***

Meredith gasped. "W…what? What happened?"

"I don't know Mer. We have to wait and see. We won't know until we get there," Addison's phone started to ring and she pressed the small green button on her Bluetooth to answer it. "Dr. Montgomery Sloan," she paused listening to the person talk on the other end of the line. "My ETA at the hospital is about seven minutes," she answered professionally. "What happened?...Okay, set up a sonogram and prep and OR just in case….Exam room three?...Okay, goodbye Dr. Stevens."

"What? What happened?" Meredith looked towards her friend.

"Mer, don't freak out," Addison cautioned. "Cristina collapsed during Burke's surgeries. She's pregnant."

"I know. Why did she collapse?" Meredith wrung her hands nervously.

"You knew she was pregnant? Was she gonna…" Meredith nodded knowing what her friend was asking.

"Mer, Dr. Bailey is setting up a sonogram. We should be there in about two minutes. It could be serious," Meredith got more upset, holding back tears. "_But_, it could be nothing." Her breathing sped up, getting more and more fearful for her friend.

"Mer," Addison sighed, placing her hand on Meredith's knee, "she's going to be okay. Calm down, breathe," she instructed. Meredith continuously inhaled and exhaled deeply until they reached the hospital two minutes later. Addison pulled a parking spot and they both jumped out of the small car. Addison walked briskly through the hospital doors and towards exam room three with Meredith close on her heels.

"What happened?" Meredith asked opening the exam room doors to find Dr. Bailey and Izzie standing over Cristina. Addison walked around Meredith who was frozen in the doorway and stood by the sonogram monitor.

"Meredith, you can't be in here," Dr. Bailey said motioning for her to leave.

"She's my best friend," Meredith pleaded.

"No, right now she's a patient," Dr. Bailey motioned for Meredith to leave again. She hesitated and exited the room. She barely noticed Izzie who was standing by Cristina's head staring holes through Meredith's head.

Meredith went to sit in Derek's office, figuring that's the first place he'd come after surgery. She walked past a nurse's station and was stared at. She had almost forgotten that everybody knew she was the intern married to an attending. At the present time she could care less. Right now all she wanted was for Cristina to be all right and to be in Derek's arms. When she got of her husbands office she saw someone she didn't want to. "What are you doing in my husbands office?"

"Oh he asked me to wait while he went to get a condom," Annabel said nonchalantly.

"Shut up. Both of us know my husband wouldn't want you," Meredith snarled.

"Oh really, cause he wanted me earlier when he paged me to his office," smirked Annabel.

"You're lying."

"Nope."

"You're just a jealous bitch," Meredith accused.

"I'm not jealous," Annabel laughed. "Why would I be jealous of Derek's charity case?" Meredith opened her mouth to protest but Annabel cut her off. "Yes you are. What other reason would Derek have had for marrying a college student? He just felt bad for you. You probably had no one so he pitied you. And maybe he thought you were a good fuck."

"Just go the hell away from my family," Meredith shouted.

"What family? Oh you mean your husband? That's it isn't it? He's your family. I passed your mother's room. Lovely woman," she smirked sarcastically, walking around Meredith as if she was examining her. "And you probably think Derek's sisters and mother are your family too right? They can't love you half as much as they loved me."

"Back off," Meredith growled.

"Fine," she sighed. "Just give Derek this WHEN he wants to call me," Annabel smiled, handed Meredith a pink card, and walked out of the room. Meredith slammed the door and ripped up the pink card. She lay on the couch and pulled the indigo blanket that rested over the arm of the couch over her. Slowly she drifted to sleep, letting the occasional tear of frustration and fear fall down her cheek.

***

Derek walked into his office an hour later to find his wife sleeping on his couch. A blanket was strewn about her and there was wetness gleaming on her face. He could tell she'd cried herself to sleep. He sat on the floor by her head and gently kissed her awake. "Mer, wake up," he said softly. She groaned in response. "We can go home I'm done. Why aren't you out with Addie?"

Meredith groaned. "I don't want to talk to you right now Derek."

"What did I do?"

She sat up slowly. "Did you want to have sex with Annabel?"

"What? Why?" he asked confused and shocked.

"She was in here saying you went to get a condom."

"And you believe her?" Derek asked upset that his wife didn't trust him.

"I don't…I didn't…" she realized he was trying to make her feel bad when she was mad or upset at him. "Did you marry me as like a charity case?"

"What?"

"Answer me," cried Meredith.

"Are you kidding? Of course not! Why would you think that?" There was a silence. "Annabel," Meredith nodded. Derek sighed. "Mer, I love you. You're beautiful, smart, sexy, witty and you're the love of my life. Please believe me. And I did tell you Annabel is nothing but trouble."

"Okay," Meredith sat up quickly remembering her friend in surgery. "What time is it?"

"It's around two o'clock."

"Crap. I have to go see what's happening," she shot up and headed for the door. Derek jumped up after her and caught her by the arm, pulling her back to the couch.

"Mer, what's going on?" Derek put his arm around her and looked into her eyes.

She took a deep breath. "Cristina collapsed during Burke's surgery this morning and they paged Addie. She was pregnant Derek," tears streamed down Meredith's face. "Something could have gone wrong. And…. Oh god," she sobbed.

Derek embraced Meredith and rocked back and forth. He rubbed slow circles on her back. He had so many questions, like who the father was, but figured he'd ask later when they knew she was okay.

"Why don't we go see what's happening?" Meredith nodded. Derek took her hand and led her out the door. There were whispers and stares as they walked down the hall towards OBGYN, hand in had, him in dark blue scrubs, her in street clothes. The rumor mill was in full power about the Head of Neurosurgery holding hands with the intern.

On the way to OBGYN they checked the OR board. Third row down, 'Yang, C OR 3'. It also had a note that it was for an extra uterine pregnancy. "Mer, it's not too bad Addison can do it," Meredith nodded. Derek pulled her into his arms and kissed the top of her head. They rocked back and forth. "She shouldn't be out for another hour or two," he said pulling back a little to look at her face. "Why don't we go to my office and try to get some sleep. I'll have a nurse page you."

"NO. I should…I have to wait out here."

"You don't Mer. I can see you're exhausted, emotionally and physically. Let's go," Derek began pulling her after him, not allowing her to protest.

"So you're the illustrious woman," Izzie called after her.

Meredith turned around quickly. "Izzie," she sighed.

"No," she shook her head angrily and stomped away.

After a quick stop at the nurse's station Meredith and Derek made their way to Derek's office, hand in hand ignoring stares and whispers. They sat on the black leather couch that was pressed up against the indigo wall.

"Today is not my day," Meredith said laughing awkwardly. She put her arms around Derek's torso and looked into his perfect blue eyes.

Derek gave her a reassuring smile. "It's okay Mer. It will be okay," he put his arms around her shoulders and pulled her farther into his chest. She let a few tears fall down her cheeks and land on Derek's navy scrubs. "Remember, you always have me," he whispered reassuringly.

Moments later Meredith sat up, cupping Derek's face in her hands and pulling him in for a long slow kiss. Their tongues clashed as they wrestled. Meredith's hands moved to the back of his neck, playing with the curls that sat on the base of his skull. Derek's skillful hands tangled in her blonde tresses, tugging slightly as he massaged her scalp.

"I wish that everything would just go back to normal," she sighed parting for air as Derek's hands moved to cup the small of her back, their foreheads touching lightly. "My mom goes back to the nursing home, people go back to not knowing and Cristina is treating patients not being one," she uttered, continuing to toy with the raven curls at the base of his skull. "And the wicked witch would hop on her broomstick and fly home."

"I know you do Mer but it's only been one day. It will get better. I promise," he smiled, kissing her forehead.

There was a knock on the door and Meredith released her husband's hair and sat beside him. "Come in," Derek called out.

"It's time to clear me for surgery Shepherd," the Chief said barging into the office.

"What? Why?" Derek asked flatly.

"Just give a verbal ok. I am your Chief of surgery. This is not a request, this is a demand."

"With all due respect in this situation, I am your doctor. I am not your subordinate. One week after brain surgery you are not ready to resume medical practice."

"It's a simple procedure a needle biopsy. A resident could do it," Chief looked at Meredith almost unnoticeably.

"So let a resident do it. What am I missing here?" Chief glanced at Meredith again.

An uncomfortable silence sat on their shoulders. "It's for my mother," Meredith stated. Derek put one arm around her.

Chief nodded. "I need your signature," he nodded solemnly, handing her a blue clipboard with a white piece of paper on it.

"I understand your situation Richard. But, I still cannot clear you. Ask Burke to do it," Derek instructed. "I'd never forgive myself if something happened to my mother-in-law, beastly as she is, because I cleared a surgeon who wasn't ready," he confessed. Dr. Webber nodded in understanding as Meredith handed back the signed consent forms. He hurried out of the room leaving the couple alone.

Meredith fell into Derek's chest and again let a few tears stream down her face. He rocked her back and forth and rubbed circles on her back. Within ten minutes her breathing evened, her chest rising and falling at a rhythmic pace, signifying that she was asleep.

Derek carefully lay her down on the couch and pulled the indigo blanket over her spent figure. He quietly walked over to the door, locked it, and sat at his desk to complete excess paperwork while his wife slept.

***

Later that day Derek had to do his final rounds on his patients since he was still present at the hospital. and Meredith went to wait with George for her mother's labs. They stood in silence, Meredith nursing her coffee. George had no clue what to say to her. He couldn't be mad that she was married to Dr. Shepherd, but he couldn't be too thrilled either. "Hey," Izzie said coming up George and blatantly ignoring Meredith. "Are the labs back yet?"

"Not yet," answered George curtly.

"How's Cristina?" Meredith asked quietly. No one answered. They were obviously not talking to her. "Can't you guys cut me a little slack?" she pleaded.

"No. No slack," Izzie said angrily. "You went to Columbia. You're mother is Ellis Grey. You grew up….Ellis Grey, surgeon extraordinaire was your brother. You walk into the OR and there isn't anyone who doubts that you should be there. I grew up in a trailer park. I went to state school. I put myself through medical school by posing in my underwear. You know when I walk into the OR, everyone hopes I'm the nurse! You have their respect without even trying and you're throwing it away for what? A few good surgeries?"

"No. It's not about the surgeries. It's not about getting ahead."

"Then what? A little hot sex? You're willing to ruin your credibility over that. I mean, Meredith. What the hell are you doing? He's Head of Neuro!"

"He's my husband!" Meredith snapped, sick of the people who said they were her friends' judgmental behavior. "Derek Shepherd has been in my life since sophomore year in college," she breathed, leaning against the counter and burying her head in her hands.

"Here you go. Ellis Grey," said the lab technician stepping out of the back room and handing a sheet of paper to Meredith.

She took the paper and placed it on the counter in front of her. Izzie and George shared a worried glance, now upset for their friend. Meredith picked the paper up and headed towards George. "Let her know," she whispered softly, handing George the paper. She kept walking.

"Meredith are you okay?" Izzie called after her, feeling utterly sorry for her outburst.

"No," Meredith uttered, shaking her head no and walking away. "I'm not okay," she added with a wave of her hand. She didn't stop until she reached a bench outside the doors of Seattle Grace where she collapsed and began to cry. Rain covered her, soaking her through to the bone, effectively hiding the tears that slid down her face.

Some time later Derek walked out of the building after have seeing Meredith on the bench from his spot in the lobby. "Meredith? Oh Mer, what's wrong?" asked Derek, sitting beside her and wrapping his arms around her shaking, wet frame. Quickly, she relax into his chest, her breathing evening slowly.

"I'm exhausted," she sobbed into his chest. What happened to Cristina was exhausting. My friends are exhausting. Annabel is exhausting. My mother is exhausting. It's cancer Derek. Liver cancer," cried Meredith. "And I don't want to do this anymore."

"We can go home Mer. We can sleep and this whole day will be over," he promised softly, raising her chin with three fingers and placing a feather light kiss to her lips. "Do you want to visit Cristina before we go?"

Meredith shook her head no. "She's sleeping I think… She needs to sleep. I'll see her tomorrow."

Derek smiled a little. "Okay. Lets go home," he nodded taking Meredith by the hand and leading her to the car. Within five minutes of their ride she was asleep in her soaking wet scrubs. They left without getting Meredith's things from her locker, figuring they could get it tomorrow.

As the range rover pulled into the driveway of the old Victorian house, Meredith jolted awake, quickly exiting the car and walking behind her husband as he opened the door. She quickly assaulted him as the door closed, desperately kissing his lips. "Mer," he whispered, pushing her back. "What are you doing?"

"Please," she whispered, tears falling freely down her face.

"Oh Mer," he sighed, pulling her body into his chest with one arm and cradling her head to his chest with the other. "Sh," he soothed her rocking back and forth until her breathing evened.

"I love you," whispered Derek, kissing her lightly at the top of her head, over her soaked blonde locks. Even crying and soaking wet, she was still incredible and beautiful to him.

***

**A/N: Hope you liked it…Annabel is a bitch…**


	9. Mortified

**Disclaimer: I'm in cold Michigan right now. If I owned the show, I'd be in LA, and my brothers would be visiting me not visa versa. **

***

"Good morning Mrs. Rubinstein, Cristina," said Dr. Bailey, entering the room.

"Good morning Dr. Bailey," Cristina's mother replied from her chair in the corner.

"Hello Mrs. Rubinstein," Meredith said to Cristina's mother.

"Hello Meredith. How are you? How's Derek?"

"We're both fine," Meredith smiled politely and turned back to Cristina who was giving her a look that said 'stop making nice with my mom'. "Cristina Yang. Post OP day three. From a unilateral salpingectomy."

"And ready to get back to work," Cristina added eagerly from her position.

"Is she?" her mother asked Dr. Bailey.

Cristina rolled her eyes. "I'm taking solids, I'm not in much pain and that's being taken care of by oral meds. I'm ready to get back."

"Didn't the nurse say that this morning you had a fever?" Mrs. Rubinstein asked her daughter.

"Mother!" Cristina snapped agitatedly.

"Cristina, did you have a fever?" Bailey asked.

"Temp spiked to 101 last night," she sighed. "Big deal!" exclaimed Cristina.

"We appreciate your dedication, but your staying in bed until it normalizes," Dr. Bailey said signing her chart.

"I keep telling her there's more to life than surgery and career," Mrs. Rubinstein said not looking up from her fabric swatches.

"Mother," Cristina said shaking her head. "Go upholster something." Meredith couldn't help but laugh a little at the situation. This was normal for Cristina and her mother though.

"Look," Bailey said kindly, "I need you to relax, shut up and get better. You're a patient this week so you can be a doctor next week. Understand?" Bailey walked out the door and the interns followed.

Before Meredith could leave Cristina grabbed her arm and pulled her closer. "Mer, you cannot leave me alone with her. I'm going to go insane. You have to save me. You know we don't do well together!"

Meredith looked at her with a sarcastic sweetness. "You need time to heal and bond," she escaped from Cristina's grasp.

"I'm healed!" exclaimed Cristina. Meredith winked at her friend, giggled a little and walked towards the door. "I'm healed!" Cristina called after her angrily, sighed, glared at her mother and put her head back on her pillow.

***

"Okay Dr. O'Malley, you're presenting," Bailey said leading her interns into Ellis Grey's room.

"Okay, Dr. Grey is post op day three from a tumor resection. She-"

Ellis sat in red pajamas with the covers under her and her arms crossed. "I don't want her in the room," she glared at Meredith.

"Mom," Meredith said surprised.

"She is a child and I won't have her on my team," said Ellis stubbornly with her arms crossed.

"We'll meet you outside Dr. Grey," Bailey said flatly.

Meredith walked out of the room, mortified. She stumbled towards the elevators in a daze. Seeing Derek who was pressing the elevator button, she walked past him, hoping he wouldn't notice.

"Hey," smiled Derek, catching her arm. "Skipping rounds?" he asked teasingly.

She turned to face him. "No, avoiding mother."

"What happened now?" he raised his hand to her cheek and stroked it with the pad of his thumb.

"Room for one more?" asked Annabel, feigning a sweet smile.

"Go away," Derek snapped through gritted teeth.

"What? Not in to threesomes?"

"Just get away from us." She shrugged and walked away confidently. "What happened," Derek sighed, turning his full attention back to his wife.

"You know what? Never mind," she frowned, walking away. Leaving Derek alone and baffled.

***

Bailey led her interns to the nurse's station "Grey, Karev you're in the pit today. Stevens, there's a cardiac patient waiting for you up on two. O'Malley, you're with Shepherd," They stood still waiting for further instruction. "Go," Bailey said waiving them away.

Meredith walked down the hall and met Alex. "Let's go."

"You look sad, need some cheering up?" he asked.

"Evil spawn," she grumbled. Meredith noticed her husband walking past and skillfully avoided his gaze.

"Trouble in paradise?" Alex fake pouted.

"I swear if you don't shut up…" she snapped, trailing off.

They walked in silence towards the pit, Alex having been put in his place. "So, you're the Mrs. Shepherd," asked Alex, smirking.

Meredith frowned. "It's still Dr. Grey," she snapped. "Mrs. Shepherd is Derek's mother."

"Whatever but I never would have guessed," he shrugged. Before the conversation could continue both of their pagers beeped and they took off.

They opened the trauma room doors to the sound of beeping machines. "What do we have?" asked Meredith taking a clipboard from the ER doctor.

He presented the 25-year-old, police officer, patient, named Pete with a GSW to the chest. After prepping him and fighting over who's he was both Meredith and Alex wheeled the gurney out of the trauma room towards the elevator. Meredith pushed the up button. The elevator doors opened and they stepped in.

"So, you're Mrs. Shepherd. I still can't believe it," smirked Alex, crossing his arms and leaning back against the side of the elevator.

"Again, Dr. Grey and, believe it," she groaned. "I am and I have been for five years," she added, looking at the floor, not wanting to talk about it. They were both silent for a minute. Suddenly there was a small shake followed by a large one. It sent Meredith flying and he hit the wall of the elevator with a groan. The elevator stopped the lights went out and the emergency lights went on.

"You okay?" Alex said as Meredith tried to stand up.

"Yeah. Fine. Just a cut… maybe a bruise," she used the bars on the elevator to hoist herself off the floor.

"We're not moving," Alex said.

"No shit Sherlock," Meredith rolled her eyes sarcastically, moving to stand by the gurney.

Alex stuck his fingers between the elevator doors and tried to pull them apart. "Okay. We've lost power. We're stuck," he leaned back against the elevator wall.

Pete moaned. "You okay?" Meredith asked. "His pressure is falling," she told Alex. Alex checked his glands. Meredith motioned for him to lean over the end of the bed. "We've gotta get him to an OR now."

"Okay. You're whispering. Don't whisper," Pete said in a raspy voice. "I don't want to complain here but I got a bullet in my chest and… whispering isn't a sign that I'm going to be a okay… You know?" he was obviously not breathing well and it was hard for him to talk.

Meredith took out her stethoscope and checked his lungs. Alex continued to try to get the elevator to move. He tried the phone. "Damn it. It's out," he exclaimed, slamming the phone down on the receiver.

"That's bad. It's bad right?" Pete croaked.

"We'll get you out of here. Don't worry." Meredith reassured him sweetly, taking his hand. She continued to listen to his chest. Pete breathed heavily.

***

"Hey," said Burke dropping to the floor with packages in his hand. They'd opened the doors enough to have a small window in which Burke could instruct them and hand off instruments. "This isn't gonna be too sterile but we can still try and we'll load him with antibiotics later. Prep and drape the patient," he handed Alex the necessary supplies through the opening in the doors.

Both interns did the best they could of 'scrubbing in' in the elevator. They took turns dawning scrub caps, gowns and gloves while the other one pumped the ambu bag. Then, Meredith prepped the patient while Alex continued to pump the bag.

Once the patient was prepped they stood sharing a glance of fear. "We're actually going to do this," Alex said, his eyes wide with fear. Meredith took the ambu bag from him and began to ventilate.

Dr. Burke passed a scalpel through the opening. "Take these," he ordered Alex. Alex stared at him not moving, frozen in fear. "Karev, take the scalpel," he instructed louder. Alex continued to hesitate. He looked over at Meredith.

"Alex take the damn scalpel," Meredith snapped at him. He still stood not looking at anyone in particular just staring. Dr. Burke kept his arm extended with the scalpel in his hand.

After around a minute Meredith got agitated. "Ventilate!" she snapped shoving the bag at him, grabbing for the scalpel in Burk's hand. She stood, scalpel in her hand. "What do I do?" she asked her superior bravely.

Dr. Burke talked her through a full aortic repair. Alex stood silently ventilating and holding a flashlight for Meredith to see.

"Grey, I want you to take your finger and plug the hole."

She moved her hand and plugged the hole. Meredith's face lit up. "His heart is starting to fill more. It's beating a little stronger."

"Excellent. Keep your finger there."

"Okay. Now what?"

"That's it," Burke looked relieved.

"What? I just stand here with my finger plugging the hole?"

Burke rolled off his chest and on to his back. "Until we can get you out of that elevator and into the OR," he turned his head to Dr. Bailey who had been watching the whole thing. "Dr. Bailey, can you tell the firemen to get my guys out of there?"

She nodded. "Will do."

Burke rolled back to his chest and looked in the opening. "Grey?"

"Yes sir?"

"You just flew solo," he said proudly, Meredith smiled.

***

Meredith entered the scrub room where Burke was washing his hands. "Great job in there Grey," Dr. Burke said.

"Thank you," Meredith smiled, turned off the water, dried her hands and walked out of the scrub room. Approaching the nurses' station she felt two arms snake around her waist.

"Hi," Derek smiled against her cheek, pressing a chaste kiss to it.

"Hi," she said slipping out of his arms, frowning.

"I'm so proud of you," smiled Derek, stroking her cheek with his finger, trying to break her. She just pulled away from him.

"Thanks," said Meredith tonelessly as her pager began to beep. "It's Cristina," she excused her self and began walking hurriedly towards her person's hospital room.

She arrived in Cristina's room to see her sitting cross-legged on the end of her bed, hysterically crying. Izzie and George were cowering by the wall and Cristina's mother was by another wall. "What's going on in here?"

"I can't stop. I can't, I can't stop," Cristina breathed heavily, still sobbing.

"Crying. She can't stop crying," Izzie said.

Meredith looked frantic. "I can see that. What did you guys do to her?"

"Nothing!" exclaimed Izzie.

"She's going to dehydrate," George said. "Cristina do you want some water?"

She shook her head no violently. Meredith walked towards her to hug her. "No!" George and Izzie exclaimed, pulling her away from Cristina. "I already tried that and it just made it worse," she told her.

Cristina's mother put her hand on her chest. "I never knew she'd break sooner or later, it was just a matter of time."

"I will kill her!" Cristina barked through her tears, pointing at her mother.

Meredith walked up to Mrs. Rubinstein and touched her arm sweetly. "Why don't you go, and I'll take care of Cristina? We usually don't do well with mothers," she nodded, got her purse and walked out the door. Meredith shut it behind her. George offered Cristina a tissue and she batted it away. "Cristina," Meredith said firmly.

"Make it stop. Make it stop. Make it stop," she wagged her finger at Meredith. "Somebody sedate me!" she barked. Everyone else in the room had a look of surprise on their faces. Izzie and George walked out and left Cristina with Meredith. Slowly, Meredith walked towards her friend, climbing into the small bed with her and holding her until she calmed down enough to sleep.

***

Derek sensed a presence looking down at him as he sat in the hospital lobby reading the newspaper and waiting for his wife to leave. They hadn't planned to meet but he knew she was off soon and they really needed to talk. He looked up. "What do you want Annabel?" grumbled Derek, looking disappointedly up towards his ex.

"You," she purred seductively. "I leave tomorrow. My trip was cut short. Why don't we have some fun before I go," she caressed his arm and leaned in and pressed their lips together.

"What do you think you're doing?" a female voice asked disbelievingly.

***

After getting Cristina to sleep and changing, Meredith made her way towards the lobby, ready to get in her own car and possibly go to Cristina's house to sleep. She really had no interest in seeing her husband with Annabel in town. That woman aggravated her and made her doubt Derek's love for her. Maybe she really was his charity case.

She walked into the lobby to see Annabel hanging all over her husband, furthering her discomfort. He looked mad so she knew it was the whore's doing. "What do you think you're doing?" she asked walking up to them.

"Derek get off me!" Annabel screeched and pushed Derek away. "You're married!"

"How about you get away from my husband, get on your broom stick, and fly back to New York," said Meredith through her teeth. Annabel huffed and walked away, her heels clicking loudly against the hospital floor.

"Thanks for that Mer."

"I'll meet you at home," she answered flatly, veering away from her husband as he attempted to kiss her cheek.


	10. Come Together

**A/N: Okay so I added a patient for this chapter. I wanted to have this Annabel thing continue to be a problem for a while. The patient is kinda 'cracky'. It's more a humorously sad case to break the tension and drama of the MerDer issues.**

***

Meredith slapped the black box as it began to buzz loudly and quickly rose out of bed. Derek was waking slowly so she took the opportunity to slip into the bathroom and lock the door. Annabel had done an ample job at sewing the seeds of mistrust between Meredith and Derek.

"Mer?" Derek called through the wooden door, pounding with the side of his fist. "I need to use the bathroom."

"Use the other one," called Meredith dryly. Any other day Meredith would have let him in then they probably would have engaged in shower sex before work. But not today.

"Mer come on…"

"Go away."

Derek turned away crestfallen. Of course Annabel put a strain on their relationship currently. He didn't know how but suddenly Meredith was pushing him away. He was usually the only one she let in.

***

"Hi Sophie," Derek smiled warmly as he walked into his next patient's room. She was a thin young girl with strawberry blonde hair. "I'm Dr. Shepherd, the neurosurgeon."

"Hello Sophie," grinned Annabel walking in behind him. "I'm Dr. Calsely. I'm the pediatric surgeon on your case."

"Excuse us Sophie and Ms. Killy," Derek excused grabbing Annabel's arm. "I just need a moment with Dr. Calsely," he said professionally dragging her slightly into the hall. "What the hell are you doing here?" he scowled.

"Richard heard about this case and asked me to stay another day and assist."

"I don't need help. If I did, I'd have asked one of Seattle Grace's excellent peds surgeons," said Derek through clenched teeth, balling his fist in anger.

"Oh come on Derek, calm down."

"I will not calm down," he snapped. "You've caused enough trouble between my wife and I."

"Trouble in paradise?" she feigned a frown.

"Oh just shut up. After your little 'stunt ' last night, my wife will hardly talk to me."

"I can hardly see how that's my fault," she said innocently.

"If you insist on working this case with me then you will not regard me in any way but Dr. Shepherd, understand?"

"All right Dr. Shepherd," she purred. Groaning, Derek left and walked back into the room. Immediately after, Dr. Bailey and her interns, including a furious Meredith, marched into the room.

"Who would like to present?" Derek asked.

"Sophie Killy. Fourteen-year-old female in for tumor removal. She says she's been having hallucinations for about two months now," Meredith presented, avoiding Derek's eyes.

"Thank you Dr. Grey, you will scrub in and assist," nodded Annabel professionally.

"We thought she was kidding about seeing an army of squirrels and James Potter," a woman with fiery red hair spoke up. "She and her friend joke about it all the time," she laughed dryly.

"Ms. Killy," Derek attempted to stop her.

"Please, call me Rebecca."

"Rebecca, the tumor in your daughter's brain is not very hard to get to but there could be complications," Derek said softly.

"We understand," Rebecca nodded. Next to her was a small girl, probably around eight or nine years old with freckles on her face and light blonde hair. Bailey led her interns besides Meredith out of the room.

"THE SQUIRRELS AND THE BUNNIES ARE FIGHTING!" Sophie screamed from the bed, jolting upright.

"Sophie it's okay," her mother coaxed, "they're not real. Breathe."

"They're gone now," Sophie said calmly, resting back into the pillows.

"Sophie, I'm going to do a quick exam," Derek said. "Can you look up for me?"

Sophie nodded and proceeded to look up as Derek took out his small light. "Mom, is Heather coming?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah Soph. I think her mom said they were coming around noon with lunch."

"Follow the light okay Sophie?" Derek asked.

"Okay sure," she followed the light with her eyes. "Heather would really like you Dr. Shepherd," Sophie said. "She's like over obsessed with Patrick Dempsey and you look a lot like him."

Blushing a little, Derek turned back towards Sophie. "Okay Rebecca and Sophie, I'll schedule the surgery for tomorrow afternoon," Derek smiled and he, Annabel, and Meredith exited the room.

***

"Why is he suturing his own face?" George asked as they stared at Mark Sloan with Meredith holding a mirror for him to suture his own cheek. One of his female patient's husbands had mistaken an innocent conversation as Mark flirting with his wife.

"To turn me on..." Izzie groaned. Cristina rolled her eyes.

"Because he's Mark Sloan. The guy is like the go-to plastic surgeon on the east coast," said Alex

"Mark needs an x-ray to check for fractures," Meredith stated, walking up to the nurses' station.

"I'm on it," Alex exclaimed, grabbing the papers from Meredith's hands and running off.

"He is McYummy," Izzie sighed.

"No," both Meredith and Cristina shook their heads.

"McSteamy," Cristina told her.

"Now that's much better," Izzie agreed.

"Allow me to choke back some McVomit," groaned George, pretending to hold back vomit.

***

Meredith and Derek walked into Sophie's room later that, in the absence of Annabel, day to see the small blonde girl from before and a new brown haired girl sitting on Sophie's bed with her. When they saw Derek walk in they began to giggle.

Sophie leaned over and whispered something in Heather's ear causing her to giggle more. The blonde girl demanded to know what they were talking about and Heather leaned over Sophie to tell her. She laughed as well.

Derek cleared his throat and everyone in the room looked up. He smiled his best 'McDreamy' smile. "How are we?" he asked.

"Okay," Sophie responded cheerfully. "Dr. Shepherd, this is my best friend Heather."

"Hello Heather," Derek smiled.

"Hi Dr. Shepherd," smiled Heather she turned to Sophie and they laughed together.

Derek's face turned a shade of crimson red. "Okay, Sophie, have you had any hallucinations since I last talked to you?"

"Nope," Sophie said surely. Derek nodded and smiled. "James Potter! Oh my god!" she leaned forward to hug the air. Sophie frowned when she just fell on to the bed. "Oh. Hallucination. Right," said Sophie dejectedly.

Derek nodded sadly. "Sophie we're going to bring you into surgery in the morning so no food," She nodded in understanding. The two doctors walked towards the door.

Derek continued out but Meredith stopped when she heard words of encouragement being given to Sophie by her mom, sister and friend. Rebecca leaned in to kiss her daughter's head as fat tears fell down Sophie's face. Her friend and sister both lay on either side of her, holding her hands. Meredith sighed and continued out the door.

She couldn't believe that this young girl with a loving family and friends might die or not come out of this the same person she is now. Meredith realized that when she were that age her mother would have told her to shut up and be an adult if she was crying out of fear.

Quickly, Meredith walked to the nearest nurses' station, returning the chart. Before walking away to report back to her attending she put her head in her hands and sighed. "Hey Mer," said Izzie, walking up to her friend.

"You're talking to me?" she asked incredulously.

"I don't know what you're thinking but I don't hate you or anything…I did but I'm good now."

"Thanks Iz," she smiled, walking away.

***

Meredith lay in the dark on her bed, listening to water thrash against the windows of her house. Derek wasn't home yet, and she liked that fact. Even though she knew Annabel was the one to make a move on Derek, jealously and betrayal still coursed through her veins.

That thought brought her musing back to the rain, and she stared. Light from the street lamp on the corner cut through the windowpanes and painted dim squares against the wall above the rocking chair in the corner of the room.

She heard a car pull up the gravel driveway and the front door open. She closed her eyes, pretending to sleep. "Mer," whispered Derek walking into their bedroom. She didn't answer but she . "Mer, I know you're not sleeping," he said louder.

"What Derek?" she sighed.

"Can we talk…please?"

"There's nothing to talk about."

"You're obviously upset," he breathed. "So, yes there is something to talk about."

"Just drop it," groaned Meredith.

"I will not drop it," he said louder, climbing into bed next to his wife. "Come on Mer," Derek pleaded. "You never shut me out."

"I'm not shutting you out," she snapped.

"Mer…"

"Please leave it Derek."

"I won't leave it."

"Fine," she breathed. "What do you want me to say? That I'm a jealous bitch, that I'm blaming you for things that are clearly not your fault? Is that what you want me to say?" she shouted. "Because it's totally what's running though my head right now and Derek, I really didn't need to say that."

He sighed, sucking in a deep breath. "I…I'm sorry about Annabel."

"It's not your fault," exhaled Meredith. "I was just blaming you because it was easy to."

"I love you," Derek promised, stroking her cheek softly with the pad of his thumb. "I don't know what lies Annabel told you but, they're not true. I love you more than anything."

"I love you too," she whispered, falling into his arms.

"I checked on Sophie before I left," he told her. "She was doing great."

"Good."

"And I checked, Annabel checked out of the Archfield hotel."

"Great," she smiled turning towards her husband. "You know," said Meredith coyly, running a hand down his arm, "we fought…"

"We did," he agreed.

"And doesn't that entitle makeup sex?"

Derek smiled devilishly. "That it does," he nodded, moving in to kiss his wife.


	11. Naughty Interns

**A/N: Sorry about the wait, I had a huge research paper on three Chinese Dynasties. FUN! Not. Anyways, enjoy!**

***

"Henry Lamont, age 42," presented Meredith during rounds a week later. "Admitted for spinal pain due to a herniated disk. He is scheduled for surgery with Dr. Shepherd for an implant to relieve the pain," she said, looking down at the chart to gather all the information possible. "He is allergic to all pain medications," she added.

"Very good Dr. Grey," Dr. Bailey nodded.

Hearing sultry giggling Meredith looked up at the television screen. "Is that…?"

"Porn!" Alex exclaimed. "Alright, what are we watching?"

Looking up at the screen, Dr. Bailey's eyes widened. "Porn as in…Karev, in the hall. NOW."

Alex reluctantly stepped into the hall. George tilted his head to the side and watched the screen, a look of concentration on his face.

"O'Malley!" Bailey called out. "Get in the hall!"

Like Alex, George frowned and stepped into the hall.

"Mr. and Mrs. Lamont, I'm sure you two are perfectly nice people and what you do in the privacy of your own home is your business but this is a hospital. We can't have porn in here."

"It's for my pain," he responded.

"The doctor said it releases endorphins in the brain and helps keeps his pain at a manageable level," Mrs. Lamont told them.

Staring at the screen Izzie, Cristina and Meredith tilted their heads to the side. "What is this?" asked Izzie.

"Nasty Naughty Nurses," said Mrs. Lamont, pausing to look up at the TV. "Four."

"That does not look comfortable," Cristina said, looking at the position of a woman on the screen.

"Trust me," Meredith said. "It's not."

Izzie and Cristina's mouths fell open as they stared at her. "Get in the hall!" exclaimed Dr. Bailey.

***

"Dr. Shepherd!" Meredith called running to catch up with her husband. Technically, since she'd had the misfortune of being put on Mr. Lamont's case, he was her attending for the day.

"Yes Dr. Grey?" smiled Derek and turned to see his wife jogging towards him.

"Mr. Lamont, he was told to watch porn for pain management?"

"Oh, you met Henry?" he smirked.

"I did. I'm the intern on his case. Porn for pain management?" she pushed.

"There are a lot of different theories as to how to treat pain," said Derek, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning against the nearest wall.

"Porn!?" Meredith said that a little too loudly and a few nurses in the area turned to look.

Derek laughed. "Look, it's possible that pornography, like art and music can stimulate the brain to produce endorphins that minimize pain," Derek stated.

"Porn? Why _not_ art or music? Like normal people," Meredith pressed.

"I didn't prescribe it, take it up with the treating physician."

Meredith made a face at him in response and began to walk away. She purposefully bumped his arm.

He grabbed her arm, pulled her back a little, and leaned down a little to whisper in her ear. "All this porn talk is making me want to drag you into an on call room."

She put on a pretend shocked face. "Dr. Shepherd, that was very inappropriate."

"Was it?" he smirked. Meredith scrunched her nose at him and walked away.

***

Meredith meandered into Mr. Lamont's room. He moaned in pain.

"What's wrong Mr. Lamont?" Meredith asked sweetly. "Your pressure is elevated," she said, confused. She put the chart down. "Your pulse is racing… you're actually in pain," exclaimed Meredith.

"What did you think?" he groaned.

"Wait, the porn actually helped?"

"Did you think I'm some kind of pervert watching that stuff…let alone in a public hospital in front of you and all those other doctors?" he moved uncomfortably.

"Well, yeah," she admitted. Mr. Lamont continued to toss in pain. "Okay…um. You're allergic to most narcotics. We could try droperadol and dyphenhydromine."

He shook his head. "That put me into a coma last year."

Meredith sighed. "We shouldn't give you and epidural block because of your surgery tomorrow…" she mumbled out loud to herself.

He looked at her with pain in his eyes. "What am I going to do?"

"You know what fine. I will…illustrate some…porn for you."

She sat down on the bed across from his bed. He nodded. "I swear… if you tell ANYONE, I will kill you. And I can make it look like an accident so watch it. " He nodded eagerly. Meredith couldn't believe what she was doing.

"So there were these three… interns. They were very…naughty. They were three naughty interns. And bad. Three bad, naughty Interns. They were in the locker room shower…together… soaping each other up," Meredith's face turned bright red. Luckily, Mr. Lamont had closed his eyes and couldn't see her embarrassment. "And this doctor walked in… an attending. He saw the three interns and their…"

***

"'Oh yes! I am so naughty. Oops! I dropped my stethoscope.' Crisy said reaching down slowly for it," Meredith lay back on the bed. ""Me too.' said Isabella pulling up her scrub shirt.'"

Just then a dark haired dreamy man passed the door of Mr. Lamont's room. He raised his eyebrows in surprise of what he was hearing. Meredith shrugged at her husband. Derek smirked and walked away. "Then there was Marie the naughtiest intern of all," Meredith restarted. Just then the lights flicked on and the TV went back up and naughty nurses appeared. Meredith jumped up from the bed and left the room.

She chased after Derek who she spotted walking down the hall. "Dr. Shepherd," she called after him.

"Dr. Grey," he responded, smiling devilishly.

"You're not going to let me live that one down, are you?"

Derek shook his head no. "It was kinda hot…although I wish it was me at the other end of the story."

Looking in both directions to make sure they were alone Meredith shoved him into the nearest on call room. The moment the door was closed her lips were covering his, bodies pressed against the wall. Derek quickly responded by reaching for the ties of Meredith's scrub pants and began to undo them.

***

Later that day Meredith went to check on the Lamonts again. Mr. Lamont was sleeping and Mrs. Lamont was in a chair knitting. She saw Mrs. Lamont sitting in a chair knitting. She walked over sat in the chair next to her. "How do you put up with it?" Meredith asked.

"Excuse me?" Mrs. Lamont asked looking up from her knitting,

"Nasty Naughty Nurses four, and I'm assuming one, two, and three."

"Dr. Grey, is there someone in your life that you really care about, or love?" she asked quietly. Meredith nodded. "Wouldn't you put up with the porn if it made your him feel better?"

Meredith smiled in understanding of what she was saying and in agreement before standing up and walking out of the room.

Her mother was getting picked up that night with in the following half an hour. She walked up the stairs towards Derek's office. On the second flight of stairs the bumped into a solid male form and was knocked off her feet. Before she could fall to the floor the man caught her and brought her into his arms. "Thanks and…Sorry," she said apologetically, looking up to the man's face.

"You should watch where you're going. Some people won't forgive you just because you're hot. Me on the other hand, I will," grinned Derek. Meredith whacked his chest playfully. "Hi," he whispered into her hair and kissed the top of her head.

"Would you come with me to say good bye to my mother?" she asked.

"Of course Mer. They're coming at eight right?" he asked. She nodded. "Lets start walking."

He released her from his embrace and took her hand. They walked down the hall towards Ellis Grey's room. When they arrived Ellis was in a wheel chair and the chief was saying goodbye. She didn't seem to be talking to him. The chief stepped aside and Meredith walked up to Ellis with Derek in tow.

She crouched down beside the chair and he stood behind her. "We are going to come see you tomorrow. Okay," Meredith smiled and put her hand on her mother's.

Ellis grabbed her and pulled her in. "He doesn't love her. He can't. But he'll stay with her anyways. She's his wife," she whispered.

"Mom?" Meredith asked, looking into her mother's empty eyes. She smiled. "Mommy."

"You grew up," Ellis stroked her face.

"I did."

Ellis scoffed. "It's a shame. It's awful being a grown up. But the carousel never stops turning," she paused. "You can't get off."

They sat in silence. "Okay," Meredith said getting up and walking into Derek's embrace.

"Ready to go?" Derek asked. Meredith nodded. "I'll wait in the lobby. You go get changed and we'll go home," he kissed her on the lips quickly and she went to the locker room.

***

Derek sat in the lobby waiting for his wife. His head started to fall and his eyes closed. A few minutes later Meredith walked into the lobby to see her husband asleep in a chair. She walked up and planted a kiss on his lips. "Hi Sleeping Beauty," she giggled.

"Isn't it the prince who does the kissing?" he asked playfully.

She shrugged. "I never watched Disney movies as a kid," she said lightheartedly. "So, in my fairy tale, the princess can kiss the prince."

"I agree. You should be able to kiss me whenever," he agreed, standing out of the chair. "Let's go home," said Derek, taking her hand.

"I would deal with porn for you," Meredith told him honestly.

"What?" he asked, confused.

"I asked Mrs. Lamont how she deals with all the porn and she made me realize that I'd do the same for you."

Derek smiled and pressed a chaste kiss to her lips. "I will never do that because you're the only woman I could ever look at. No matter how much pain I'm in."

"That was really cheesy," she laughed, kissing him on the cheek. "I'm going to start making you pay me for every cheesy thing you say."

Derek chuckled. "You know you love the cheese."

She shrugged.

"If you're planning to have me make you dinner, you better be nice to me," he said. "If I don't, you'd probably starve…" Derek smirked.

"Whatever. Just drive," she rolled her eyes, sliding into the car.

***

**A/N: REVIEW!**

**Oh and IMPORTANT: I have a newish Fic, Come Back to Me. It's really Unlikely Lovers, re-done. It didn't get as much love as my fics usually do…I've been telling myself that it's because people haven't discovered it…so go discover it!**


	12. Thanks for the Memories

Light shined through the curtains hitting a sleeping Meredith in the face. She didn't feel the protective, hairy arm over her side like usual so she turned and felt the other side of the bed. It was empty and cool. Looking at the bathroom door she found it wide open and the bathroom empty. She slowly trotted down the stairs and to the kitchen. There she saw Derek standing over the stove with pancake batter in a bowl next to him.

He looked up from the pan and smiled. "Good morning,"

"No, a good morning is one where I wake up with your arm around me," she pouted.

Derek turned down the heat of the stove and walked slowly over to Meredith. He put one hand behind her head and one on the small of her back and dipped her down. She burst out into a fit of laughter as he pressed his lips firmly to hers.

"Am I forgiven?" he asked standing her upright. She shrugged, stifling a smile. He grabbed her waist and brought her as close to him as possible and planted another firm kiss on her lips. "Happy thanksgiving," whispered Derek against her lips.

"Happy thanksgiving," grinned Meredith. "In the spirit of the holiday, I'll forgive you. Just feed me."

"Yes ma'am," Derek smirked, kissing her one last time before turning his attention back to his pancakes.

Meredith sat in the chair on the island. "I am so glad I'm not going to be sucked into the cooking this year. I will miss thanksgiving with your family though," Meredith said sadly.

"We're going out with Mark, Addie, and Cristina, so that's part of our family."

"I guess so," sighed Meredith. "I'm so happy we got the day off…I'm just exhausted."

"Me too," Derek breathed. "What do you want to do all day? We're meeting up at four so we still have about eight hours..."

"I was thinking of staying in bed all day," she purred.

Derek took the pancakes off the pan and sat next to his wife. "I like that idea," he smiled. He cut a piece of pancake and stuck it in her mouth, smearing syrup over her lips in the process. Leaning over, Derek kissed her firmly on the lips, letting his tongue dart out to lick the syrup. "You taste good," mumbled Derek against her lips.

Letting out a small giggle, Meredith moved her chair closer to Derek's and secured a hand in his raven locks, holding their lips together. His kisses moved down her neck, around to the other side before meeting her lips again. He let out a groan as her lips moved to his earlobe, gently nipping on it and pulling with her teeth. Derek pulled his wife into his lap so that she was straddling him. He slid a hand under her shirt, snaking it around her waist before reaching his other hand up under her bra.

"Breakfast can wait," she muttered, reaching for his sweats.

"Breakfast can definitely wait."

***

A few hours later Meredith sat in her Columbia t-shirt and a pair of Derek's flannel pajama pants. Derek sat behind her dressed similarly with his arms wrapped around her mid-section. He breathed in the sent of her wet hair.

"I like this," breathed Meredith, leaning her head back on Derek's shoulder and smiling.

"What?"

"This. Having time to just sit. We haven't spent that much time together since we started work."

He leaned in and kissed the side of her neck. "It will get better. I promise," Derek assured her.

"I hope so."

Derek turned his head and looked at the alarm clock on the nightstand. The red numbers read three o'clock. He frowned. Slowly, he rubbed the side of Meredith's leg. "We gotta go," he whispered in his wife's ear.

Meredith frowned and turned over to get out of her husbands grasp. "Can't we just eat turkey sandwiches naked in bed?" she pouted.

"As much as I love that idea, no."

She huffed, before reaching for her clothes in the closet.

***

Derek pulled their car into the restaurant parking lot. Stepping out he quickly walked around the car to open the door for Meredith. "Such a gentleman I married," she mocked as he grabbed her hand.

"You love it."

She shrugged and led him into the restaurant. They spotted Mark and Addison sitting at a table for six in the corner and walked over to them.

"Hey," smiled Addison, embracing her friends.

"Hey Derek, Mer," Mark smiled, leaning in to hug Meredith.

"Markie," she giggled.

"Oh come on," he groaned, sitting back in his chair. "How many times do you insist on calling me that?"

"Until I get bored," shrugged Meredith.

"Why are there six place settings?" Derek asked.

"Cristina is bringing someone," Addison shrugged.

"Cristina?" Meredith questioned. "I know she's sleeping with someone but I didn't know it was 'bring him to thanksgiving' serious."

"Who is it?" Mark asked.

"Burke," Meredith shrugged. "She wouldn't tell me much…and to think after I told her all about my rampages with an old guy…"

Addison giggled. "Aw come on, Derek's not that old."

Derek frowned. "Thanks Addison and, I am not old!"

"Of course not," she smirked, squeezing her husband's thigh.

He leaned closer to her. "Wait until tonight and I'll show you how old I am," he hissed in her ear, sending chills down her spine. She smirked, pecking him on the cheek quickly.

"I'm here," Cristina announced, Preston Burke following behind her like an obedient puppy. "Stop the gushy."

They sat down, Meredith now between Derek and Cristina and Burke sitting to her other side beside Addison.

"You brought our boss to thanksgiving dinner?" Meredith hissed as Burke became engaged in a conversation with Mark and Derek.

"He's my… he's Burke. He had no where else to go…what was I supposed to do?"

"I don't know…what am I supposed to call him?"

"I call him Burke," shrugged Cristina.

"I know Addison calls him Preston…"

"Just stick with Burke."

They ordered their dinner and ate it, conversation flowing uncannily smoothly. Before long the hours dragged on and Meredith began to yawn.

"We better go," Derek said. "We've got work first thing in the morning."

"Sane here," Cristina nodded.

"Okay," said Addison.

Mark and Addison offered to pay the bill and the group walked out to the parking lot to say their goodbyes. Once Meredith and Derek were in the car, Derek took his wife's hand, rubbing it softly with the pad of his thumb.

"How was this thanksgiving?" Derek asked.

Meredith shrugged. "It kinda reminded me of the one I spent with my mother when I was ten…we went to a restaurant…but it was much better."

"Good," he smiled.

"You know…you still have to punish me for calling you an old man…" she smiled seductively.

"I do remember that," grinned Derek. "If you're not too tired…"

"I never am."


	13. Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas

**Disclaimer: I just watched the exam room sex scene. I'm still on a little MerDer high from it. If I owned the show, you'd be seeing hotness like that weekly, or daily seeing as I'd change the show to every day.**

***

"Look how round she is," whispered George to Meredith as they followed their resident towards the pit. "I think she's almost as wide as she is tall."

"Is she waddling because her ankles are swollen, or because of the big pregnant stomach?" asked Izzie.

"Probably a bit of both," nodded Meredith.

"What happens when she goes on maternity leave?" George questioned nobody in particular.

"She's going on leave?" asked Cristina, surprised.

"That's what humans do when they push a baby the size of a watermelon out their vaginas," Meredith said incredulously.

George laughed softly so their resident would continue to be impervious to their conversation. "Who do you think our new resident will be?" asked George.

"We won't have one," Alex muttered sarcastically. "The chief will just let us roam around without one and see how much damage we can do and how many lawsuits can be filed against him."

Izzie stepped in front of them, ending the conversation. "We should arrange to get Bailey a present for the baby! Or we can do Secret Santa!"

The other four interns mumbled something to themselves about Izzie's perky Christmas loving attitude, walking past her and after their resident.

"I hear you fools talking about me being pregnant," Bailey called over her shoulder. "You should be less worried about who your temporary resident will be and be focused on the scut that I could give you right now."

They walked silently through swinging double doors and towards the ER.

"Hey," said Derek walking instep next to Meredith. He seemed genuinely happy with a small bounce in his step.

"Hey," Meredith grinned. "You're… happy."

"It's Christmas! Love is in the air," he laughed loudly and grabbed Meredith's arms and pressed their lips together.

When he let go Meredith smiled. "Uh huh…I'm just going to run away now before your excessive perkiness rubs off on me…" she giggled, kissing his cheek before running after her resident.

"Hurry up Grey," Bailey called over her shoulder. "This is not make out time. Get your ass up here."

Meredith blushed and followed quickly. They walked towards the nearest nurse's station. "We only need two in the pit today, Grey, Karev, have fun."

They groaned but walked towards the patients. Alex quickly found a patient and started to suture. He was being quiet and grumpy but he was evil spawn so Meredith thought nothing of it. It was a quiet ER so Meredith took a seat, figuring soon the people who got drunk and did stupid things after spending too much time with their families, would show up.

A few minutes later Derek rushed in to the nearest trauma room with a patient and beckoned her to come inside.

"Eight year old John Doe, signs of closed head injuries. Fell while ice-skating at a local rink, lost consciousness en route," he informed her. Meredith stood off to the side a bit while Derek examined him.

Meredith watched him carefully, staring intently at his face. He was so good with patients, making quick diagnoses, and figuring out treatment just as fast. That's why he was the best.

"Crap. Pupils are blown. He's herneating. Get a crash cart," he instructed a nurse. Meredith stepped forward, ready to help. "Gimme the paddles, charge to 150."

"Clear," a nurse called.

Derek shocked the little boy and his heart beat again. "Get him into OR three now. Dr. Grey, you'll scrub in with me," Derek told her. Meredith nodded and they moved quickly towards the OR.

***

The surgery went smoothly but six hours later and he hadn't woken up. It was normal to need recovery time but six hours was cutting it close to a problem. A nurse was able to find out that the little boy's name was Andrew James. When trying to contact the parents, the response Derek received was that they were in court and they wouldn't be able to make it there for a few hours. Meredith wanted to sit by his side until he woke up, not believing anyone should be alone after brain surgery.

She pulled up a chair and sat down.

"Andrew, I know you probably can't hear me but I'm going to talk to you anyways. I'm Meredith. I'm one of the doctors who fixed your brain. We called your parents. They said they couldn't come because they were working. I bet that happens a lot," she whispered. Meredith didn't notice but Derek had entered the room and he stood in the doorway listening to her talk.

"My mom was like that and I wasn't lucky enough to even have a dad. I'm just saying, I think you should decide to wake up. Wake up so you can have a future and love your kids unconditionally. Just decide to wake up. Because in your case, staying in a coma really isn't the best revenge," she added. A few stray tears ran down Meredith's face. The little body stirred and began to choke on the intubation tube. Derek rushed in and helped her take it out.

"Andrew, hang on," said Derek softly as he gently removed the tube, making Andrew cough and sputter.

"My head hurts," he moaned. Meredith smiled. He was awake. "Am I in a hospital?" asked Andrew in a whisper.

"You fell while ice skating. Do you remember?" Meredith responded sweetly.

He nodded. "My parents took me to ice skate and when I was in the middle of the rink they probably got called away to court and I was watching them leave and I slipped."

"They just left you?" questioned Derek, concerned. Andrew nodded slowly. "I'll be right back," he said. Meredith could tell he was going to call social services, which was the right move.

Andrew turned his head slowly towards Meredith. "Dr. Grey, am I okay?" He asked.

Meredith nodded. "You're fine Andrew. And, call me Meredith."

"Ok Meredith," he smiled. Meredith could tell he'd be a heart breaker when he grew up. He had a winning smile and big brown eyes. His hair was blonde but after the surgery, it was mostly gone.

"You know Andrew, you and me, we aren't that different. My mom use to work all the time and my dad left us. One day, my mom left me alone when I was around your age and I slipped, fell down the stairs, and broke my arm. I ran to the neighbors house and they took me to the hospital," Meredith sighed. "I don't want you to be scared like I was. I'm going to sit with you until your parents or someone else come. Is that okay?"

Andrew smiled and nodded. His big brown eyes fluttered closed as he drifted to sleep.

***

"Mer, wake up." She heard a male voice whisper in her ear.

"Derek?" She asked, not opening her eyes.

"It's me, you fell asleep. We should go home… child services said they'd be here in a few minutes. I gave Andrew some more morphine so he should be out cold until they get here."

Meredith opened her eyes to see Derek kneeling in front of her, balancing himself by placing hands on her knees.

She shook her head no. "I want to wait. He deserves to have someone here…even if he's asleep."

Derek sighed. "Okay," he nodded, pulling a chair beside her. She took his hand and smiled. They heard a light knock on the door. Looking up they saw a woman in a pants suit standing in the doorway.

"I'm Andrea," she said softly. "From child services."

"Dr. Derek Shepherd," Derek introduced himself.

"What's going to happen to Andrew?" asked Meredith.

"We looked into it and there's an aunt who is willing to take him in for as long as necessary. She's on her way now. He's going to be fine," Andrea assured her.

"Thank you," breathed Meredith. "I'd just hate to see him be pushed into the foster system."

"I understand. If you two want to leave, I'm free to sit with him until his aunt arrives."

Meredith and Derek shared a look and Meredith nodded at him. "Thank you so much Andrea," she smiled.

"Of course."

"Okay, lets go," said Derek, taking his wife's hand. They walked towards the intern locker room. Meredith opened the door to step inside and he followed her.

"You're not supposed to be in here," she informed him. "Last time I checked, you're the head of Neuro…not an intern."

"Well…my wife is an intern so, I think I'm allowed to wait for her to change…no one is in her anyways," he shrugged, sitting down on the bench between two sets of lockers. She noticed his eyes roaming her body as she changed.

"Derek, stop it!" she giggled pulling up her jeans.

"Stop what?"

"Staring at me!"

She buttoned her jeans and pulled her scrub top off to reveal a lavender shirt.

"I love looking at you. You're beautiful," he breathed. Meredith blushed and he stepped up behind her, wrapping his arms around her small waist. . "And sexy, and all mine," he purred in her ear, his hot breath tickling her inner ear.

She fought the urge to jump him at that moment, instead pushing him off, grabbing her bag and slamming her medal locker door closed. Grabbing Derek's hand, she led him quickly out of the hospital to their car.

***

Meredith stretched languidly, securing the covers around her naked form as she began to open her eyes the next morning. "Morning," an already awake Derek smiled, leaning in to kiss her.

"Morning," she grumbled. He just smiled down at her with a big grin. "What?" asked Meredith, knitting her eyebrows.

"It's just that…Christmas makes you want to be with the people you love." Derek reached over and pulled Meredith into his arms. "We may not be with the family for the first time but, I love you…I've loved you since that day at the coffee shop."

Meredith giggled. "I love you too, my corny husband."

"Last time I try to be sentimental," he mumbled. Derek began tickling her sides causing her to wiggle and laugh.

"Derek I can't breathe," she gasped.

"We don't want that," he smiled, his hands wrapping around her waist as he pulled her into his arms and pressed a kiss to her cheek. "Merry Christmas Mer," he grinned.

"Merry Christmas Der."

***

**A/N: I hope you liked it! Review!**


	14. A Crippling Blow Part 1

"Mer," Derek whispered into his wife's ear. "We've got to go to work."

"Not going," she insisted, burying her head into the pillow.

"What's wrong?" he mused, rubbing her back soothingly. "Are you sick?"

"No," she groaned. "I'm just not going."

"Are you going to tell me why not?"

"I have a feeling," she whispered, picking her head up out of the pillow.

"I get those."

"Oh really?" she asked incredulously, rolling on to her side. "You get feelings where you feel like you're going to die?"

Derek picked her up into his arms. "You're not going to die. Not today, not for at least 60 years. And, the feeling will pass. I promise."

"I'm still not going," grunted Meredith, pushing him away and burying her face back into the pillow.

Derek sighed; his stubborn wife wasn't going to budge for him. Stepping out of the room, Derek pulled out his cell phone. "Hi…I need your help…it's Mer…yes now…you won't be late just get over here…good thank you."

Fifteen minutes later Meredith heard the roar of a motorcycle in the driveway, followed shortly by boots clunking up the stairs. "Get your ass up," Cristina demanded.

"No," Meredith said firmly. "I'm not getting up."

"I'm not kidding, you won't be the reason I'm late to work so, get up now."

"No. I have a feeling."

"What kind of feeling?" Cristina asked flopping down on Derek's side of the bed.

"Like I might die."

"Today, tomorrow in 50 years? We're all going to die eventually!" Cristina shouted looking over at the clock. . "And now we're late. Lets go!" she said, grabbing Meredith's arm and starting to tug.

"Cristina, come on!" groaned Meredith, pulling her arm back. Cristina jumped up so she was standing on the bed.

"Get up," she demanded, ripping the covers off Meredith. "Come on. Get your ass out of bed and get to work," she said loudly, kicking Meredith's but. "Move, move, move!"

Meredith jumped out of bed and when she opened her bedroom door she took a step and ran straight into Derek. She shoved past him and went towards the kitchen to get coffee.

Derek looked at Cristina. "We're all good here," Cristina told him. "I'm going to go now. I'm not going to be late."

Derek waved goodbye as she rushed out the front door.

***

"Hey," said Meredith, walking up to Derek as he scrubbed in. She occupied the sink next to him. "I'm about to scrub in on a patient who has a paramedic's hand inside him."

"Cool," Derek replied distractedly.

"Yeah, Burke is letting me scrub in."

"That's nice."

"Oh yeah," she added. "I'm running off with my French lover Pierre tonight. The things he does with his hands..."

"You're what?" exclaimed Derek.

She laughed. "That caught your attention…Derek, what's wrong with you?"

"I'm about to operate on Bailey's husbands brain," he answered, fear lacing each word. Refusing to make eye contact, Derek kept his gaze down at his hands as he scrubbed.

"What?"

"He got into a car accident on the way here for the baby's birth," he mumbled. Meredith's mouth gaped open in shock and she let out a small gasp.

"Derek, you can do it. You'll be fine," she assured him, giving him as small smile through her scrub mask and pressing her covered lips to his cheek.

Burke walked up to the couple and began scrubbing in. "I just heard. Good luck Dr. Shepherd."

"Thanks," Derek said half-heartedly before walking in to his own OR.

***

Burke stood ready to make the 1st incision on the patient Mr. Carlson when Alex burst into the room holding a mask over his face. "I really need to speak to you Dr. Burke," he panted as if he'd run to the OR. Burke opened his mouth to detest but Alex cut him off. "You really want to talk to me," he told him.

Dr. Burke looked at him skeptically. "This better be good," he said.

They spoke in hushed tones for about a minute until Burke looked back to his OR. "Hannah," he addressed the paramedic.

"Yes Dr. Burke?"

"Is your hand touching anything hard?" asked Dr. Burke in a monotone.

"Um…my fingertips are touching something…" she said quietly then thought another moment. "Yeah…it's hard."

"Oh my god," the anesthesiologist said, his eyes widening.

"Dr. Milton!" Burke scolded. "Dr. Grey," he said. "Please come over here for a moment."

"What's going on?" Hannah asked, her voice quivering from fear.

"Don't be scared," he told her. "Just don't move anything," Dr. Burke added, turning his attention to Meredith. "I want you to walk out of this room. Walk. Do not run. Go tell the charge nurse that we have a Code Black," he instructed her in a monotone, staring straight as to not frighten the rest of them.

"Code Black, sir?"

"Code Black. Tell him that I am sure and then tell him to call the bomb squad."

***

Meredith and a few others had elected, under their own free will, to stay and help Dr. Burke. He made them stand at the end of the hall until the bomb squad arrived. Meredith heard the ding of the elevator as it opened revealing a pack of men clad in black from shoulders down. "Dylan Young, bomb squad," the man who seemed to be the leader told Meredith. "You the surgical team?" he asked. Meredith nodded. "Which OR?"

"Over there," she pointed towards the OR.

"And the rest of the floor is evacuated?" asked Dylan.

"Yes."

"All of you, stay here until I tell you that you can move," he instructed them. The men swarmed the floor checking out the rooms.

"There's people in this one!" one of them called.

Dylan cast a glare at Meredith then continued towards the OR, tailed by Meredith. Cristina stepped out as one of the bomb squad men tried to enter. "Back up!" she instructed.

"She will hurt him," called Meredith as the man slowly retreated.

"What the hell is going on here?"

"Bomb in a body cavity."

Cristina walked towards Meredith. "Lucky," she whined. Meredith rolled her eyes. "All I got is Bailey's husband's open brain."

Suddenly it clicked in Meredith's head. Bailey's husband, brain, Derek was the one still in there. "Derek. My husband and his stupid super hero complex," she mumbled at Cristina.

"He wouldn't listen," shrugged Cristina.

"Shut up," Dylan snapped. Cristina rolled her eyes and Meredith ignored them all, rushing into the OR. Dylan stood in the doorway, hoping the blonde could convince this doctor to get out.

"What do you want?" asked Derek flatly, not looking up from the brain to see who the intruder was.

"What the hell are you doing in here Derek?" she questioned.

"What are you still doing here?"

"I'm on Dr. Burke's team."

"You don't need to be here. Burke is capable doing it without you. I need to be here."

"The chief has given me the authority to tell you to evacuate immediately," Dylan imputed.

"He doesn't scare me," scoffed Derek. "Bailey…Dr. Bailey scares me. I'm not going to let her husband die on my table."

"Fine, just let everyone who wants to, leave and do what ever you have to do to finish this."

"You're all free to leave," he told his OR. Only a few nurses left. His scrub nurse and the anesthesiologist stayed.

"Just wrap this up," Dylan sighed, walking out.

"Derek please," pleaded Meredith.

"No Mer, you need to leave. I can't do this with you on this floor. Please," he begged.

"Ok," she lied. She could at least give him the peace of mind he needed to finish the surgery. "I love you Der."

"Love you too."

With that, Meredith walked out of the OR back to Cristina.

***

Meredith and Cristina stood behind the glass window, watching as Dylan and Dr. Burke examined the scans of the bomb. It did not look safe or good. Suddenly Cristina walked off a little. "Cristina," hissed Meredith. "They said to stay here."

Looking into the OR, Cristina frowned. "Why is she in there all alone?"

Meredith walked towards her, craning her neck to see all around the OR. "Where's doctor Miller?" she questioned. They glanced at each other and walked into the OR. "Hannah, where's the anesthesiologist?" asked Meredith calmly.

"He…he said he had a family and he left."

"Asshole," Cristina muttered to Meredith.

"I…I think I'm going to pull my hand out," nodded Hannah rapidly.

"Hannah, you're saving him. Your hand is stopping him from bleeding out," Cristina told her calmly.

"I'm 22…I shouldn't be here…I, I need to take my hand out now."

"Dr. Burke! Dylan!" yelled Cristina. "Help!"

Both burst into the OR seeing Hannah shaking. "I need to take my hand out... it needs to come out!"

"Hannah, you're saving him," Dr. Burke told her.

"No! I can't do this! No!"

"Hannah."

Before anything else could be said, Hannah pulled her hand out of the bomb cavity. Everyone else ducked. When they looked up, Meredith stood with her hand in Mr. Carlson.


	15. A Crippling Blow Part 2

**A/N: So, this was longer but when editing, there was a lot of fluctuation with the word count and it ended almost 450 words less than I started with...**

**Disclaimer: I want to know what this game changer is. It's really annoying me. Seriously. If I owned Grey's Anatomy, I'd know and it'd probably be different than what Shonda is planning...**

***

"You do realize how stupid that was?" scoffed Dylan as he secured a flak jacket to Meredith's back.

"Oh yeah, so I should have let us all potentially blow up."

"It was still stupid Mer. Incredibly stupid. Stupider than when you decided it would be a good idea to drink a lot at a party without me to protect you. I mean you ended up…"

"Cristina!" exclaimed Meredith. "Not helping!"

"Sorry. Just saying."

"Yeah. There are times you don't need to be made fun of or reminisce about my drinking. That would be now, when I have my hand on a bomb and a stranger is velcroing a flak jacket to my boobs and all I can think about is how this guy would be passed out on the floor if Derek were here right now," she snapped. "I had a feeling."

"What's that?" Dylan asked.

Meredith looked at Cristina with an, 'I told you so' glare. "Nothing."

"Cristina, time for you to go," Burke spoke, taking the ambo bag from her.

"No."

"Cristina, go," pleaded Meredith. "If I die… if I die, tell Derek I love him and make sure he moves on... he's youngish and really hot... people fall at his feet... he could definitely get a new wife."

"You'll be fine Mer," she sighed.

"Cristina please…"

"I won't have to. And you know Derek is like a little whipped girly pussy, he'd never move one," she attempted to joke.

"Cristina, now!" demanded Burke.

"You'll be fine Mer," assured her Cristina before turning and walking out of the room, holding back tears of fear. Meredith was her person, nothing could happen to her.

Meredith inhaled deeply, trying not to cry. "So, you have a plan, right? You'll get me out of this?"

No one answered.

***

Cristina walked down the hall and into OR2, tears forming in her eyes, threatening to spill out. She was Cristina Yang, hardcore surgeon, she didn't cry. No matter what. She didn't cry. But yet, there were tears forming and she didn't know why. Well, she did, her best friend could die. That was why. Before entering the room she tried to compose herself because she knew she'd have to face Derek who'd freak even more if he knew whom the girl with the bomb was. She took a few deep breaths, scrubbed in and walked through the automatic doors.

"Yang, this area has been evacuated," he told her.

"Yet somehow you're still here," she snapped.

"I have to be here you don't," told her Derek. Meredith would murder him if he let Cristina, her best friend, stay.

"Yes I do... I need to be here."

"Cristina…"

"I need to be here. Don't ask me why, because I won't tell you, but I need to be here," she uttered. "Besides, I guessed you could use some help and company. How's he doing?"

"He's hanging in there," Derek sighed. "How's the paramedic Hannah doing?"

"Hannah?"

"The girl with the bomb."

Christina froze. Should she tell him? How do you tell someone that their wife has their hand on a bomb? Telling him would be bad. He'd probably rush out of the OR and demand that Meredith leave. Or, he'd be unfocused and the surgery would last even longer and he could kill Bailey's husband. "She's um… fine…"

***

Peering out the window of the door to the OR, Cristina noticed two bomb squad guys. She quickly tore off her gown and pushed open the door.

"Cristina what are you…" called Derek but the door closed before he could finish.

Cristina dashed down the hall and saw Meredith and two other bomb squad guys walking slowly away from the OR they were previously in. "What are you…" she trailed off.

"Stay," ordered Dylan. "Didn't Dr. Burke tell you to leave?"

"We're moving to an OR farther away from the oxygen line," said Meredith. "You know in case we…"

"You won't."

"Dr. Yang, please walk to the side then don't move. Stay," he commanded.

"Cristina, tell me something."

"What?"

"I have my hand on a bomb. I don't care!" she laughed dryly. "Something... anything!"

"Burke said he loves me," blurted Cristina. Meredith stared at her. "He thought I was sleeping but I heard him."

She smiled. "Burke loves you."

"Everyone has problems," Cristina groaned.

"Well, are you going to say it back?" she asked.

"I think I love him but I can't say it. Not after…"

"Owen."

Cristina frowned. "We don't say that name."

"Does Burke know? About Ow-him?"

"No. And he never will."

Suddenly the gurney shook. Looking down she noticed they'd wheeled over a metal liner on the floor.

"Okay, lets keep going," said Dylan calmly. Meredith breathed deeply and nodded.

"Okay."

"You had to say you were going to die today," Cristina whispered.

"I told you."

As they approached the OR, Cristina walked back to Derek's OR so not to be seen by Burke. The gurney was wheeled into a fully prepped OR. Dylan and Burke coaxed Meredith gently to pull the bomb out. Burke extended the wound and she took a few deep breaths. You never imagine the day you'd die until death is literally staring at you in the face. And today, it was definitely staring Meredith Grey in the face today.

"Okay. Meredith, wrap your hand around the nose cone," Dylan said softly. Meredith just stared off to the side.

"Meredith?" Burke asked, waiting for a reply. "Meredith."

"I want my husband to move on. Don't let him mourn forever. I want him to be happy. If I'm gone he'll be alone... we don't have kids..."

"No. You're not going to die," he insisted.

Meredith started to panic. "This is crazy. Both of you go. Go. We don't all need to die."

"Meredith, look at me," Dylan commanded. "I know this is bad. I know that I'm an ass who has done nothing but yell at you. So, pretend that I'm not. Pretend I'm someone you like. Whatever you need. But, you need to listen to me."

Meredith closed her eyes slowly and when she opened them she was in an empty OR, Derek standing in front of her. "I'm scared... I can't do it."

"I know you're scared," he told her. "I know you can do this Meredith. It'll be over quickly."

She looked down and when she looked back up Dylan was standing in front of her. She slowly wrapped her hand around the nose cone like she was told to and pulled the ammo out. Tears streamed down her face as she pulled it out and handed it to Dylan. He slowly sauntered out of the room, holding the ammunition steady. Meredith followed him out 30 seconds later. Suddenly there was a bright light before everything in her world went black.

***

Derek just finished the last suture, closing up Tucker, when he felt the ground shake. He heard glass breaking and things falling. Derek glanced at Cristina. She quickly rushed out of the OR, Derek close on her tail. The hallway was in shambles. Burnt papers floated in the air, carts were tipped over, broken glass spread along the floor, and there was a dark layer of black soot covering everything.

That's when Derek noticed a small feminine figure in the middle of the hall. He dug and tore his way through the hall to get to her. "Mer!" he cried. There was no reply. He reached her, bending down to her side, he checked her pulse, finding a strong one under his fingers. "Meredith," whimpered Derek. "Mer please..."

"Ugh," she moaned.

"Mer."

"Derhk," she moaned.

"Yeah, Mer, I'm right here. Promise, right here."

"Der," muttered Meredith more coherently.

"Come here," he whispered, scooping her carefully into his arms.

"Ouch."

"Sorry."

He carried her carefully towards the elevator, hitting the button with his hip. "You're going to be okay," he promised, pressing a kiss to her forehead. The elevator doors opened and he stepped in. Meredith whimpered, burying her face into the crook of his neck. Derek heard the ding signifying the opening of the elevator doors. He stepped out to see a crowd of people at the end of a hall. They started clapping for him. Shaking his head, he walked off into an exam room, laying his wife down on the table.

"It's not too bad," she rasped.

"I know. Let me just check you out... for my well being."

She nodded. Derek checked her arms, legs, and back, searching for any lacerations. Flashing a light in her eyes, Meredith slapped his hands away.

"Please, Der, I'm fine."

"Just let me check you out. A little."

"Der, please, I want to get cleaned up and go home."

"Okay," he conceded. "Let's get you in a shower. You can use the attending one... more privacy."

She nodded. "Help me up."

Derek took her hands and pulled her carefully off the table, wrapping an arm around her waist. Her head immediately sought the comfort of his chest and she curled into his side as they walked down the hall. Feeling her heat against his side all he could think about was that she was alive, breathing, with no complications. Derek sighed with relief and they continued walking. Once they got to the attending's lounge Derek led her into the bathroom and sat her on the bench. He locked the bathroom door and turned on the shower.

Kneeling in front of her, he pulled off the surgical gown she was still wearing as well as the periwinkle scrub cap. He brought his hands under her scrub top and slowly pulled up, forcing her arms to rise and her top to come off. Then he helped her to stand and put her arms around his neck for support as he undid her scrub pants letting them fall to the ground. He shed her bra and underwear and helped her into the shower.

Derek gently rinsed her body with soap and carefully washed everywhere, soaking himself in the process. "Um Derek," she whispered, a smile creeping across her face. "Somebody is standing attention," giggled Meredith, pointing towards his crotch.

"I know," he groaned. "Washing my hot, wet wife is really not helping matters. I'm hoping ignoring it will make it go away."

"I could...make it go away for you."

He shook his head no. "You were just blown back by a bomb."

She huffed, holding on to him as she lost balance. Once he finished he wrapped a towel around her and sat her on the bench.

"Crap, clothes. I forgot. Um..." he trailed off, looking around the room. "Are scrubs okay? They're attending scrubs but, that's all we've got."

"It's okay," she nodded.

"Good."

He grabbed two pairs, one for her and one to change from his soaked ones. After helping her dress he changed his and took her hand as they walked out and towards his office. "You look cute," smiled Derek.

"In scrubs that are too big?"

"In the blue... it fits."

"Oh," she blushed as they walked into his office. "Thank you."

Meredith walked and sat down on the couch watching, with a smile on her face, as he stripped his wet clothes.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

She giggled tiredly. "Oh yes."

Derek rolled his eyes and stripped slowly, making her lick her lips a little.

"Let's go," he smiled, taking her hand as they walked out. "Should we just get your stuff tomorrow?"

"Yeah," yawned Meredith.

***

Later that night Meredith sat, curled up in Derek's lap on their bed. "You know I thought I was going to die today and all I could think about is you." Meredith said softly.

"Really," he stated, unsurprised.

She nodded. "I don't want you to mourn forever if I die... I want you to be happy."

"Mer, I've been with you for nearly eight years, and I don't plan on loosing you for at least another 60."

"I know but if..."

"No ifs. We're forever."

She nodded. "But I mean..."

"Mer," he laughed, interrupting her. "Just shut up."

Derek smiled, leaning in to capture her lips in his own. "This isn't making me forget..." she said against his lips as he struggled to keep them against his.

"Yeah sure..."

"Seriously."

"Seriously."

After a few minutes they let go, falling back into a comfortable position. "You almost died today," whispered Derek, kissing the top of her head.

"I almost died today," she replied, burring her face in the crook of his neck.

"Why didn't you leave?" he asked. "When I told you to leave, why didn't you?"

"I wanted to help."

"But, you pretty much just put yourself in harms way."

"It would have been more harmful if I'd let a young, scared paramedic stay alone with a bomb," she retorted.

"Speaking of that, how did your hand end up on the bomb?"

"Hannah got nervous and pulled her hand out... I replaced hers with mine."

Derek sighed. "Really Mer? I mean, that's definitely what I call either stupid or reckless."

"Please Derek," pleaded Meredith. "Just drop it. I'm tired and this really doesn't matter."

"I'm glad you didn't die today," he whispered, kissing the top of her head and ending their previous conversation.

"Me too."


	16. Dirty Whore

**Disclaimer: Seriously. I'm Grey's, specifically MerDer, deprived. If I owned the show, I'd be like Shonda, sneaking on set when they're filming, getting kisses on the cheek from Patrick Dempsey… life would be good and there'd be no depravation.**

XXX

Meredith's eyes shot open and the sun blinded her from the window. She stretched languidly, careful not to wake Derek who was lightly spooning her. Turning carefully, she looked up at her husbands sleeping peaceful face and smiled. She could never understand why someone who looked like him would want her…ever. Now he was getting a little gray and had crow's feet but he was definitely still McDreamy.

Meredith Grey was ordinary. She had split ends from lack of time to get a haircut. She didn't wear makeup most of the time and her favorite things to wear was a sweater and jeans paired with converse. Not Jimmy Choo pumps with a Prada bag and Chanel dress.

Derek should have picked someone more like Addison with beautiful red hair and legs that went on forever. He could have someone like that. Every time they went anywhere, flight attendants, waitresses, anyone would openly flirt with him but some how, he never seemed to notice. He really did love her. Even though she knew that, a small piece of her always felt like he could just pack up and leave.

Derek groaned and opened his eyes. "Hi," he said quietly.

"Hi."

"You were watching me sleep."

"You're sexy when you sleep," she giggled a little.

"Hmmm…. I'm always sexy," he grinned,

"You'd think that."

"You know it's true," said Derek, pulling Meredith into his chest with one arm and using his other hand to tilt her chin up towards his face. Before she could say anything he pressed his lips firmly against hers. "Good morning," he muttered against her lips.

"Good morning," she breathed against his lips. "Ouch."

"What?"

"You need to shave," frowned Meredith, pushing at his chest.

"I don't want to move," he moaned, pulling her into him so that their chests were pressed together and she couldn't move.

"You're face is scratching me," she complained.

"Fine," he sighed dramatically, kissing her once more before walking towards the bathroom.

"Brush your teeth while you're in there!" she called to him.

"Bossy!"

She listened for the sink to go on and off as he shaved. It went off and she heard the shower turn on instead of feet padding back into bed like she'd expected. Meredith walked softly into the bathroom to see Derek's silhouette though the shower curtain. She shimmied out of her sweatpants she'd stolen from Derek and pulled her shirt over her head.

"Hmm."

She grinned, seeing her husband in all his glory.

"I like company," he smiled, wrapping his arms around her.

Meredith rested her head on his bare chest, letting the warm water run over them.

"What time do you have to go in today?" she asked.

"Nine."

"Eleven… I have to visit my mother."

He couldn't see her face clearly but he could feel her frown against his chest.

"Want me to call in and say I'll be late. I could come with you."

"I can do it," she sighed.

"Okay," said Derek, knowing not to push. "You know… we have some time…"

"We do…"

"We could…" he trailed off, lifting her head to kiss her passionately. "We have time…"

"Yes. We do," giggled Meredith as his lips began an assault on her neck and chest.

XXX

Meredith opened the door of the intern locker room and walked towards her locker. Her friends weren't there yet. She opened her locker and quickly donned her scrubs. When she noticed she was alone in the locker room she sat on the bench behind her and heaved a sigh.

Cristina burst through the doors and hustled towards her locker. "He's acting like I'm keeping my apartment to store stolen goods and that's where I'm running a black market or something!"

"Are you sure he's not acting like you lied about moving in with him?" shot Meredith.

"Who peed in your cereal?"

"Is that even a phrase?"

"I don't care. What's up with you?"

Meredith looked up at her friend as Cristina's locker slammed closed. "My mommy is a dirty filthy whore," she stated.

Cristina whipped around to look at her. "What?"

"She was going on today about some guy, not my dad, I guess it was the chief which makes it so much worse. And she was saying how he mad her purr like a kitten. And how my father wouldn't even notice hickeys when she got home. Not the way I want to start the day."

Cristina let out a short laugh. "Sounds like a fun morning," she rolled her eyes.

"Tell me about it," sighed Meredith.

Cristina finished donning her scrubs and she and Meredith walked out of the locker room to find Bailey.

"So the whole keeping your apartment thing… what's it about? Is it him?"

"No it's not Owen," snapped Cristina quietly. "I don't know why. I just didn't find the time or see the point of selling my apartment… yet."

"Oh okay," she shook her head disbelievingly.

"Seriously drop it," hissed Cristina.

"Fine," sighed Meredith, dropping the topic.

XXX

Derek sat back at the chair behind the nurses' station looking at the screen in front of him. Not one word of the research he was conducting had registered in his mind. He leaned out of his chair and looked down the halls. Nurses, orderlies, doctors, patients and other assorted medical staff were walking quickly in both directions, but no Meredith. He forced himself to sit back down and look at the computer screen in front of him. He took a large gulp of his black coffee that sat on the counter to his right. Once again, he looked down the hall and still didn't see Meredith.

He shook his head, annoyed with himself. Meredith didn't need him to coddle her. Even though, in general, Ellis Grey did make her miserable, she would be fine. He heaved a sigh. Derek was readying himself to give up and head towards his office in the hopes that she'd meet him there when he heard her voice. He looked up to see her smiling face and her blonde hair falling along her face. Her smile didn't reach her eyes like usual, which worried him. She passed off a chart to a nurse and turned to see Derek eyeing her from the nurses' station. She smiled a little and made her way towards him. She walked up to the counter and looked at her husband sitting at the computer. He stood up and leaned forward to kiss her cheek.

"Hi," she said.

"Hi," Derek smiled. "I haven't seen you all day. How are you?"

"Tired."

"How was your mother?" asked Derek, standing to walk around the counter of the nurses' station. He stood beside her, partially leaning on the counter, listening to her.

"She's a dirty whore."

"What?" he asked, confused.

"She was telling me all about how she was cheating on my father with some guy who made her purr. And she'd come home hickeys on her neck and he wouldn't notice. It was the chief which made it so much worse."

Derek frowned. "That's…. wow."

"Yeah." Meredith nodded in agreement. "Of course she didn't realize I was her daughter at the time she was revealing all of this to me."

"I promise I'll notice if you ever come home with a hickey on your neck that I didn't give you," he told her, trying to lighten the mood. "Then I'll murder who ever did it. I can make it look like an accident."

Meredith giggled a little.

"Well, that's okay because I'm only interested in getting hickeys from you, Dr. Shepherd," she smiled. "And you definitely make me purr enough."

"I'm glad," he smiled.

"You're off at ten tonight, right?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, meet me at Joe's," smiled Meredith.

"Can do," said Derek, his pager going off.

"See you later," she said as he pressed his lips lightly to her temple before turning away.

XXX

Meredith walked up to the unfamiliar house and rang the doorbell, a little afraid of who would answer the door and what they would say. She knew if she'd asked, Derek would have come with her in a heartbeat but this was something she had to do alone. Through the glass squares on the door she saw and older man with messy gray hair wearing a dark grey sweater with a collard shirt under it. He walked forward, stared at Meredith momentarily and slowly opened the door.

They stared at each other for the first time in twenty-five years. Even though he didn't look like the man she'd seen in pictures, she could tell who he was.

"She had an affair," spoke Meredith.

"Yes," nodded Thatcher Grey.

"Why didn't you stay and fight for us? For me?" she questioned.

Her father stepped out the door and closed it behind him. "I did…I…I tried."

Tears built in Meredith's eyes, threatening to spill down her cheeks. "Why didn't you try harder? You just left." she croaked out, her voice quivering. "You left me with a suicidal woman. She tried her best at being a mother but you know her best was far from good enough."

Thatcher stood with his mouth hanging open. "Is there anything that you need? A-anything at all?"

"No," she replied, strength building in her voice. "You have a family now, don't you? That's why you closed the door."

"Umm a wife and two daughters," he confessed quietly.

Meredith opened her mouth to speak but couldn't get words out at first.

"I…I didn't come here to be in your life, well, you're family's life. I just needed to get closure...or something. When you left, you broke me. I couldn't trust anyone."

She swallowed hard.

"I had abandonment issues. It took me over fifteen years to find someone who loved me enough to stay and fight for me. My husband, his family, my friends, they're my family. I… I don't need to be a part of your bright and shiny new family. I just moved back to Seattle and just talking to my mother… I needed closure from you. And, I guess I needed you to see what you left. Goodbye Thatcher," she said, turning and walking towards her car.

She sighed, sitting behind the wheel. _I did it_, she thought. _I actually went and told him off. And it felt good. _

Meredith put her car into drive and headed towards Joe's to meet her husband.

Mark heard the chimes rustle as he entered Joe's bar. Noticing a familiar blonde sitting at the bar he approached her and took the seat next to her. "Hey," he said.

"Hey," answered Meredith, taking a shot.

"What's wrong with you?"

"I just saw my father for the first time in twenty years."

"Oh."

"Yeah. Why are you here?"

"Waiting for Addie. What about you? Why aren't you at home."

"I told Derek I'd meet him here," she said.

The chimes signaled another person's arrival into the bar. Mark and Meredith turned to see Derek walk in.

"Speak of the devil," said Mark, waving Derek over to them.

"Hey," said Derek, clapping Mark on the back.

"Hey."

Derek turned to his wife and smiled. "Hi," he grinned, resting a hand on her shoulder as he leaned in to kiss her.

"Hi," she whispered against his lips.

"Ready to go?"

"Ready," smiled Meredith. "Bye Mark."

"Bye Mark."

"Bye guys."

Meredith and Derek walked out of the bar, hand in hand, towards Derek's car. "Want to come with me and we'll get your car later?"

"Yeah," she said, her eyes drooping.

"Come on, you look like you're about to fall over," said Derek, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"That's not very nice," she pouted dramatically.

Derek just smiled and kissed her softly. They walked towards the car and got in. Derek sat in the drivers seat and put the car in drive. He casually looked over to Meredith who was being unusually quiet. Even if she was tired, there was something else. Some fear or sadness in her eyes.

"You okay Mer?"

"Huh?" she asked, blankly. "Oh…yeah… fine."

"Liar. You can talk to me Mer."

She sighed. "I went to see my father," she admitted.

"You what?"

"Before I went to Joe's, I found my father and took a drive over there."

"You…are you okay?"

"He has a family. A wife and two daughters."

"Oh Mer," sighed Derek, taking her hand.

"It's okay. I'm dealing. I kinda told him off a little."

"Did it help?"

"A little."

Derek sighed as they pulled into their driveway. He got out of the car and met her in front. Stopping her, Derek pulled his wife into his arm.

"I love you," he said. "And I will never leave you. I won't be like him and walk out on you and our kids."

He smiled at her, brushing hair away from her face and stroking her cheek with his thumb.

She took a deep breath in. "I know," she said. "I love you too."

Meredith knew she'd always have a little voice inside telling her that he could just change his mind and walk out but in the moment, she totally and completely believed him.


	17. Impulsive Buy

**A/N: Sorry about the wait! I've gotten really into my new fic. It's over on Surgical Language and it's called, Death and All His Friends (not a finale fic).**

**Enjoy.**

XXX

"You sure you're okay?"

"Derek, seriously," frowned Meredith. "I. Am. Fine."

"Mer, you saw your dad for the first time in twenty five years. You're allowed to be not fine," said Derek.

"I'm fine. I promise," she smiled reassuringly, looking up from the newspaper she was reading.

Derek sighed. "Okay," he conceded, knowing she was lying. "I did something."

"Something bad?" she asked nervously.

"I hope you won't think it is… but it's a surprise."

Derek saw the scared look on her face. He smiled.

"Impulsive," he corrected. "It wasn't bad…impulsive."

Meredith let out a breath. "Okay. So, what is it?"

"I told you. It's a surprise."

"I don't like surprises."

He shrugged. "Let's go see and it won't be a surprise anymore."

"Fine," sighed Meredith dramatically.

Derek stood up, taking Meredith's hand and pulling her to her feet. They grabbed their coats before getting into Derek's Land Rover.

"Where are we going?" asked Meredith.

Derek smirked. "You'll see."

She groaned and crossed her arms over her chest. Derek laughed and reached towards the CD player to turn of music.

"No," said Meredith, turning off the music.

"Why?"

"Derek, I am not listening to the Clash…again."

He smiled. "They're a classic band! And my favorite!" he insisted.

Meredith mumbled something incoherently and Derek smiled. She was cute when she was irritated.

They sat in a comfortable silence. Derek drove towards the docks and pulled on to the ferry. Once they were parked he stepped out of the car. Meredith arched her brow in confusion and followed suit. He walked to the railing and stared out at the water. When Meredith appeared next to him he stepped back from the railing so she could stand in front of him. Derek wrapped his arms around his wife's shoulders and leaned in to kiss her cheek. He swayed them back and forth as they stood.

Meredith realized that there was no hope of finding out the surprise so she just stood with him, enjoying their rare day together. When the stop at Bainbridge Island was called out, Derek grabbed Meredith's hand and pulled her back towards the car.

"Derek, why are we driving into the middle of nowhere?" she asked as he pulled the car off the ferry.

"We're not in the middle of no where, we are on Bainbridge Island," he jested.

"Derek," she pleaded.

"Have faith."

"Fine," pouted Meredith, making Derek smile.

He pulled the car up a dirt road.

"Where are we?"

"Our land," he beamed.

"What?"

Meredith's eyes widened in shock.

"I was driving up here one day when you were on call and I found this place," he said, stopping the car. Derek got out and walked to the other side, opening the door for Meredith. He waited for her to get out, closing the door behind her. "It's beautiful…and it was for sale so, I bought it."

Meredith stared at him incredulously. "You bought land?"

"Forty acres," he nodded.

"Forty acres!" she exclaimed. "Derek what the hell are we going to do with forty acres of land?"

"Well…I was thinking after your internship we could build a house out here… when things settle down a bit. I know your mother's house has a lot of bad memories for you."

Meredith smiled softly.

"And for now, we can come up here on the weekends and stay at our trailer."

"Our what?"

"Trailer," he said, pointing to a big metal bubble with a porch. "Come on."

He led her towards the tin can and inside. Derek stood off to the side letting her explore the small space.

"Wow."

"Yeah."

"So, this is our trailer," she stated, looking around again.

"Yeah. Do you hate it?" he asked nervously.

"No! It's charming!" she assured him.

"Really? You like it?"

She nodded. "I'm just finding it funny that a big fancy neurosurgeon bought a trailer," she giggled. He smiled, placing his hands on her hips. She rolled to her tiptoes, kissing his lips softly.

"Come on," he murmured against her lips.

"Where are we going?"

"To our lake."

Meredith's eyes widened with shock. "We have a lake?"

"We do," he nodded. "It isn't big. It's more like a pond."

She took his hand as he led her through a wooded area to a small body of water.

"Here we are," he announced.

"Derek I…"

"Wha-"

She interrupted him, pressing her lips against his.

"You're amazing," she said against his lips.

"I try."

XXX

A ray of light hit Meredith in the face. She opened her eyes, unsure of her surroundings. Feeling an arm draped over her side she turned to face Derek. His eyes were closed and his breathing even. It was then Meredith realized that they were in their new trailer.

She stretched to look over his shoulder to the clock. The bright red numbers read 7:01.

Panic mode set in.

Rounds started in a half hour and they were at least that far away from the hospital.

"Derek," she said, pushing him off her. He woke with a jerk and opened his eyes.

"What time is it?" he groaned.

"Seven. Get up," she said loudly, jumping out of bed and running to the shower.

"What?" he croaked.

"Derek! Get up!" she said louder, turning on the shower. He got up and went the short distance to the kitchen to start a pot of coffee. It was then he realized they had no coffee or food or clothes. Derek groaned, picking up the scattered clothing articles from the floor around the bed and laid them on the bed. When Meredith stepped out of the shower he jumped in. They quickly got ready, got in the car, and drove at a possibly illegal speed towards the hospital.

XXX

"You're late," said Bailey as Meredith ran up behind the group during rounds, still fixing her scrub shirt.

"Sorry Dr. Bailey I…"

"I don't want to know," she stated with a wave of her hand. "You're in the pit today Grey."

Meredith groaned quietly as Cristina and Izzie snickered at her.

"Did someone keep you up all night doing the nasty nasty?" teased Cristina.

She glared at her friend. "Shut up. I was out on Bainbridge Island this morning."

"Why?" questioned Izzie with a quirked eyebrow.

"My husband surprised me with forty acres of land yesterday."

Cristina frowned. "You get 40 acres of land and I get Burke bonding with George," she complained.

"Yeah, what's up with George's hair? Is he having some kind of breakdown?" asked Izzie.

"Burke says he has issues," replied Cristina sarcastically. "He and Burke are like doing things… running, cooking, and talking. They're bonding or some crap."

"And you're afraid Burke will realize he makes a better girlfriend than you," teased Meredith. Cristina shoved her and Izzie giggled. Izzie joked.

"I wonder what's wrong," thought Meredith aloud.

XXX

"Hi," said Meredith, walking up to Derek on the bridge.

"Hey," he replied. Derek leaned forwards over the railing and her back leaned against it.

"I pulled a fork out of someone's neck today," she grinned.

"I know," he smiled back.

"Promise you'll never stab me in the neck even if I clench my teeth during…"

Derek laughed. "I promise," he said. "Just promise you'll try not to…clench."

"I won't."

He leaned over and kissed her quickly on the forehead. They heard a familiar feminine laugh coming from the other side of the floor. Derek stood up straight and Meredith turned around.

"Why is Addie flirting with that guy?" she asked.

"I don't know. But, Mark better not find out. The last guy who flirted with Addison got a mean black eye."

"Hey guys," said Mark, walking towards them.

Derek and Meredith quickly turned around. "Hey," they said simultaneously.

"What are you guys up to?"

"Nothing," said Meredith.

"Mark I need an um…consult," sputtered Derek.

"Okay sure," he said. They turned to walk away when Addison's laughter rung out again. Mark turned, anger building in his eyes. He stormed around through the hallway that led to the elevators where Addison was standing. Meredith and Derek watched as Addison tried to hold Mark back. She said that it was her patient's husband and they were just talking. Derek chocked back a laugh at the scene in front of them earning a glare and a smack in the chest from Meredith. Mark calmed down and Addison led him away.

"Wow," said Meredith.

"Yeah. Mark didn't punch him. I would have," stated Derek.

Meredith wacked him in the chest with an open palm. "Idiot."

"But you love me," he grinned.

"I don't know why."

She rolled her eyes.

"Oh did you get Sylvia's blood work back?" asked Derek, becoming professional again.

"I'll go now," she nodded, kissing him on the cheek before walking off.

XXX

Meredith trudged into the house later that night exhausted after her shift. "Derek?" She called out.

"Up here Mer!" he called back from their bedroom.

Meredith made her way up the stairs, slowly creaking open the door. Derek sat on the bed with a medical journal in his hands but put it down as he noticed her walk in.

Meredith threw off her coat and shoes. She climbed below Derek's feet and to his side. His arm rose and went around her shoulder and she snuggled into his chest.

"Don't let us sleepwalk," she pleaded.

"What?"

He looked down at her.

"The woman with the aneurism, Sylvia, said that it woke her up but they were sleepwalking before. I don't want us to sleepwalk," she murmured.

"We won't. Ever. I promise."

He kissed the top of her head reassuringly. In that moment they made a silent promise to each other, putting their marriage first.


	18. Your Fault

**A/N: *gasp* An update! I know, it's been months. I hope you all remember this fic! I hope you do. Well, without further ado...**

XXX

Meredith woke up to alarm clock blaring from the bedside table on Derek's side. They'd had the day off the day before and opted to stay at the trailer. "Derek," she moaned. "Turn it off."

"Got it," he sighed, relinquishing his hold on Meredith momentarily to slam his fist against the black box. It instantly shut off and he returned to holding his wife. "Good morning," Derek breathed against her neck.

"Good morning," she sighed, settling further into his warmth.

"We should get up."

"We should."

"Hmm," he hummed, kissing the nape of her neck.

"I have to pee," she moaned, pushing him off. Getting up slowly, she shuffled towards the small bathroom. Lifting the lid she found the water level almost up to the brim. "Derek!" she called irritably. "You clogged the toilet!"

"It broke," he called back. "I forgot to tell you. I need to get someone out here to fix it."

"What am I supposed to do? I need to pee," she whined.

"You'll just have to go outside in the bushes," he said, getting out of bed. Meredith hesitated briefly before running out into the woods. She squatted down and did her business before running inside to get in the shower. In swift precision, they got ready and left for work.

XXX

Meredith's legs shifted uncomfortably as she bid her patient goodbye with a smile. As she turned out of the room, her polite smile changed to a frown and she moved her thighs, trying to satisfy the itch in her... area. Apparently peeing in the bushes that morning was an awful idea. That seemed to be the only explanation to the burning sensation in her nether regions.

She quickly dashed towards the nurses station and paged Addison, "9-1-1", to an empty OB exam room. Walking forwards into the room she quickly changed into a gown and hopped up on to the table, still shifting her ass uncomfortably.

Addison stepped in, slightly breathless. "What's the emergency?"

"Okay," sighed Meredith. "Close the door and pull the drapes." Addison looked at her questionably but then complied. "You can't laugh or make a face, okay?"

"Seriously, Mer, what happened?" Without speaking Meredith slid back so she could put her feet in the stirrups. "Okay Mer I love you but not-" she started but stopped as soon as Meredith pulled up the gown. "Oh..." winced Addison.

"How bad is it? Why bother," moaned Meredith. "I can see it on your face."

"It's not good," she shook her head, sitting on a stool at the foot of the exam table. "It looks like poison oak." Meredith groaned. "And, it's bad... you might need a shot."

"Down there?" she squeaked.

"Sorry," sighed Addison, pushing the chair to gather the necessary materials. As she began to set up, her pager went off. She checked it and exhaled heavily. "I'm so sorry Mer..."

"No! You can't leave me."

"I'm so sorry. I promise, I'll call someone... discrete that you'd be comfortable with to fix you."

"But Addie-"

"Laboring mother, Mer," she interrupted, turning to dash out of the room.

"Ugh," groaned Meredith, putting her head back as the door closed. She waited for Addison's replacement but, after two minutes she felt uncomfortable with everything...exposed so, she took her feet out of the stirrups. Another five minutes later a breathless Derek burst through the door.

"Addison paged me 9-1-1 for you. What's wrong?" he said.

"You? She paged you?"

"Mer, what's wrong? Are you okay?" asked Derek, rushing to grab her hand. He gasped. "Are you pregnant?"

"No," she said, extracting her hand from his. "I have a little...issue."

"What is it?"

Meredith motioned for him to walk to the end of the table. "You have to promise not to laugh or make a face."

"Mer-"

"Promise," she commanded.

"I promise."

Putting her feet in the stirrups, she lifted her gown. Derek's face twisted, trying not to laugh a little. "Leave," she commanded, sitting up and pointing at the door. "This is your fault anyways."

"No, Mer, I'm sorry," he apologized profusely, pushing her shoulders back lightly so she lay back comfortably. "But, I don't see how this is my fault."

"You broke the damn toilet."

"Oh," he sighed, realization dawning on him. "So, it actually kind of is my fault."

"Kinda?" she scoffed.

"Okay," he sighed. "Just relax. I'll take care of you."

"Thank you," she mumbled. Derek quickly injected her with steroids and fixed her up. He eyed her out of the corner of his eye as she quickly dressed back into her scrubs.

"Do you want to call in sick for the rest of the day?" he asked as they walked out of the exam room. "That... problem might be a little uncomfortable for the rest of the day."

She sighed. "I might have to."

"I'll come home with you," nodded Derek.

"Derek, you don't have to."

"I know but, I want to," he grinned dreamily.

"Okay," said Meredith. "Thank you," she whispered.

"Of course. You change and I'll talk to the chief. He'll... hopefully understand."

"You're annoyingly perfect," she said.

"I know," he smiled, kissing her cheek.

XXX

About an hour later, they sat on their bed, nestled together under the covers. "How are you?" he whispered.

"Still ick," she groaned, shifting uncomfortably.

"Sorry."

"It's okay. Now that we have that trailer, I should probably learn what these things look like."

"Probably," he agreed.

"But, despite the awful plants, I love our land," smiled Meredith, resting her head on his chest.

"Me too. It's perfect... for us.'

"I agree."

"So, do you think after your internship you might want to build a house out there?"

"Could we maybe wait a little longer?" she questioned softly. "Maybe until I'm just a little bit into my residency."

"We could," he nodded.

"I just want to _really_ live there when we build a house. Not only some nights."

"I understand. I mean, you remember what I was like in my early residency."

"I do," she said. "We've been together a long time," she noted.

"We have," smiled Derek. "Are you still happy with me even though I'm an old man now?" he teased.

"Hmm. You're not so old. And, well... there's no performance issues. So, why would I care?" she teased back. He grinned at her, pressing their lips together. "But you do have a few grays," giggled Meredith, tousling his hair. His hands moved to her sides and his fingers began to move side to side, tickling her relentlessly.

Quickly, they fell into a comfortable embrace, kissing sensually. "Feeling a little better," he asked, stroking her face gently.

"Yeah," she said. "You're taking my mind off...it."

"Then lets continue," he grinned, capturing her lips softly.

XXX

**A/N: I'll really try to update this regularly. Comments would help!**

**Please? Comment?**


	19. Prom Date

**Sorry for the wait... again. Hope you enjoy. I skipped a bit but, I'll explain more at the end.**

XXX

"There's going to be a prom," sighed Meredith, flopping down on the couch in her husband's office.

"A prom?"

"For the chief's niece," she clarified. "She's relapsing and missing her real prom."

"So the chief is making a prom in the hospital?" he questioned.

Meredith nodded, reaching to put a pillow under her head. "He's making us plan it because we did a bad thing."

"What'd you do?"

"Nothing."

"You can tell me," assured her Derek as he made his way to sit next to her. "That's part of my job, Meredith's secret keeper."

"For once, I can't," she sighed, resting her head on his shoulder as he said next to her. "If I could, I would."

"Okay," he said, unwilling to push her too far.

"It's mandatory for all staff members. You'll be getting the email."

"Well, I guess if it's mandatory, Meredith Grey," he said as he turned to face her. "Would you do me the honor of going with me?"

"I can't," she sighed loftily. "I already have a date."

"You do?" he asked amusedly.

"I do. And he's really great. He has dark curly hair, great to pull at. I get lost in his eyes and smile every time I look at him. He's got a great ass," giggled Meredith. "And, he's a neurosurgeon."

"This guy sounds pretty perfect. You're good to have snagged him."

"Oh yes," she agreed, petting his chest. "See, I married him quite a while ago, therefore employing him as my date for stupid events like a hospital prom."

"I see," smirked Derek, kissing her lips. "Well, I wouldn't stand in the middle of that."

"Hmm, it's intense," she hummed against his soft lips. "Anyone who stood in the middle could get crushed."

They paused for a moment, grinning at each other. Sighing, Meredith squeezed his waist in a bear hug. His arms easily wrapped around her shoulders and squeezed back. "I'm glad I'm employed as your date," he smiled at her.

"Me too."

XXX

Derek walked up to Mark at the punchbowl, stopping to stand beside him. "Where are our dates?" he questioned. Because he'd just gotten off a shift, he brought his tux with him to work and showered in the locker room.

"I don't know I think they rode together," shrugged Mark. "They'll be here any minute."

Before either could say another word, a vision in a floor length, black dress caught Derek's eye. He lightly hit Mark in the chest, pointing to the stairs where Meredith strode gracefully followed by Addison. Derek rushed towards his wife, anxious to tell her how beautiful she looked. Her dress cut down the middle of her chest elegantly, separating her breasts, which were held and covered by thick pieces of black cloth. As she walked towards him, her dress sparkled under the florescent light giving her an angelic gleam. Her hair fell in soft curls over her shoulders, bouncing slightly with every step.

"Hi," she sighed happily as she walked into his arms.

He pressed a kiss to her cheek before wrapping his arms around her. "Hi," he breathed in response. His hands found her hips and he pushed her away softly to examine her closely. "You are breathtaking," sighed Derek. Meredith blushed, turning her face away slightly. Letting go of her, Derek extended a hand to his wife. "Want to dance?"

"You don't dance in public," she smirked at him.

"For you, I will. And, as long as it's a slow song."

"Deal," agreed Meredith. "I've seen you dance fast, not pretty."

Derek discretely smacked her ass earning a gasp from his wife. He pulled her on to the dance floor, pulling her into his arms. One of his hands held on of hers while the spare hands found places on the other's body to rest. They swayed back and forth, her head pillowing his shoulder comfortably.

"I'm going to pretend to get some punch, go and I'll meet you in exam room six in about five minutes," he whispered in her ear.

She looked up at him with a smile and gave a giggle as she ran off to the exam room. Derek walked away, standing by the snack table before discretely making his way back to the exam room.

"Hello, Dr. Shepherd," grinned Meredith as Derek walked in. She sat on the exam room table with her legs draping off the table.

"Dr. Grey," he hummed sultrily, striding to his wife. He positioned himself between her legs. His lips descended forcefully upon hers. Her hands weaved into his raven curls, tugging gently as he kissed her.

Derek's mouth strayed from her lips, traveling to her ear before peppering their way down to her chest. Meredith's hands slid from his hair to his shoulders, sliding back and forth as his lips continued their ministrations on her chest. His hands slid under the long black dress and reached for the wisp of fabric that resided under it and pulled it out and off her slender legs.

"This prom was a good idea," smiled Derek, his hot breath fanning her chest.

"Hmm. Definitely."

XXX

The couple sneaked discreetly out of the exam room twenty minutes later and began walking down the hall. "Meredith!" Callie Torres called her. Meredith turned to see the doctor rushing towards her. "You need to come, it's Izzie."

Meredith smiled apologetically at Derek and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "I'll meet you out there in a few minutes, okay?"

"Okay," he nodded as his wife walked off.

XXX

Derek watched as Alex, George, Izzie, Meredith, and Cristina walked in to the lobby in a V formation. Tears were streaming out of Izzie's eyes as she approached the chief. She said something to him before departing down the stairs. Meredith quickly broke away from the group and walked to fall into Derek's arms.

"Is everything okay?" he asked.

"Just…don't die. Promise me that," she whispered into his suit.

"I promise," he said questioningly. "I won't leave you for as long as I can."

"Okay."

"Is Izzie okay? Do you need to go be with her?"

"Just take me home," she sighed, looking up at him. Derek silently agreed and they walked out of the hospital into the light drizzle.

XXX

**Yeah. I skipped most of season 2 just because, there was nothing that was important. Season 3 has some more stuff in it that I'll try to drag out a bit more.**

**I hope to update soon!**

**Check out my new fic, Show Me What I'm Looking For!**


	20. NOT A NEW CHAPTER

**I promised myself I'd NEVER EVER do this but I had to (I'll delete it in a day or two).**

**I apologize for the lack of high school. Blaine my teachers.**

**I just wanted to say that I am changing my pen name. I'll now be _H. Elizabeth Gitler._**** If I write as a profession in the future, that will be my pen name. I just like my middle name better than my first name…yeah. **

**Thanks for your patience,**

**-H. Elizabeth Gitler**

**PS: I'm writing a Klaine (Kurt/Blaine from Glee) fic. It'll be up soon. If you're a fan, check it out. It'll be called "The Feeling".**


End file.
